Whelping
by AhmoseInarus
Summary: MPREG! Spencer Reid is finally going into labor with his first child with his husband, Derek Morgan, adding one more member to the Pack that is Derek, himself and... Clooney. We see two sides of a new baby, from the parents, and from the pet, who is left behind when the birth is imminent, and is waiting for them when they return, a family. Rated M for childbirth.
1. Chapter 1

**Whelping**

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any financial profit off of writing this.

SLASH AND MPREG WARNING! Morgan/Reid

* * *

Written for Buka2000. Congratulations on your brand new baby boy!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Quantico, VA

Approximately 4 AM

* * *

Clooney was making a late night trip to the water dish when it happened. One moment the house was dark and quiet… the next moment, there was a sudden commotion coming from the bedroom. The lights were on. Clooney hurried the door and stared once he got there. Master was running around frantically. The scent of anxiety was incredible. Clooney whined. What was happening?! Master hurried to the Mate when he let out a groan, bearing his teeth and closing his eyes.

He placed his long, spindly paws onto his belly, which had become very swollen in the last few months. Clooney didn't know how, or why, but somehow, he KNEW that the Mate was going to have pups. Master's pups. And so he had spent the last several months carefully guarding and protecting Master's Mate, and Master's pups.

The Mate had been nesting lately. Master may not have seen it but Clooney had, some deep ingrained instinct letting him recognize the behavior for what it was… but he had yet to see the Mate prepare a den for the whelping… He had begun to grow concerned about this. He knew that the Mate was close to whelping, he should have had a den prepared a long time ago.

The Mate was on his feet now, and the Master was assisting him to the bathroom. They were in there for a long time. Clooney heard the Mate whine in pain. He pranced on the spot and whined back, letting Master and the Mate know that he was here!

When they finally emerged, Clooney immediately made his way over, thrusting his head under the Mate's hand and nudging his swollen belly with his nose.

Spencer Reid smiled down at the dog and scratched his ears. "That's right, Clooney." He said, his voice breathless and lined in pain. "The baby's coming. You be a good boy while we're gone."

But Clooney didn't understand. All he knew was that the Mate had to find a safe den quickly. There were three places he knew of… The laundry room was safe! And he had a bed there that the mate could use! And when the dryer was on, it got nice and warm. Perfect for the Mate and the pups! Then there was the closet under the stairs! Master had put a dog door on it and made it Clooney's special spot. It was CLOONEY'S den! It was dark and quiet, and the perfect sanctuary when the sky outside turned dark, then flashed and roared while it poured water down upon the world… Clooney had a bed in there too, and Master always made sure that there were toys and fresh water in there… It was Clooney's safe place, but he would be willing to give it up to the Mate and his pups… the last place…

They were LEAVING it! The Master Bedroom! What better place for the arrival of the pups than THERE?! Why were they leaving?! Did Master not understand?! Could he not smell it on the Mate?! He was whelping! He needed to get to a den NOW! Everything would be fine! The Mate would know what to do! They needed to just get him into a den and then he and Master would wait outside until it was all over.

He followed them down the stairs, whining frantically, trying to tell them that they were doing it wrong, oh so wrong!

And Master was carrying bags! Were they going somewhere?! They couldn't be LEAVING! You did NOT leave when your mate is whelping! And the Mate WAS WHELPING! Clooney barked sharply, seizing the end of the bag in Morgan's hands in his teeth.

"Clooney!" Morgan howled. "Not now, boy! We gotta go to the hospital!"

Clooney began whining frantically. Master had said 'Go'!

NO! This was wrong! Oh it was wrong, wrong, wrong… The Mate couldn't leave, he was going to be delivering the pups! And Master couldn't leave, he had to stand guard with Clooney and watch over the Mate while he was helpless! But oh, they were LEAVING!

Clooney let out a bark of distress seeing the Mate opening the front door, he released the bag and lunged, determined to drag Master's mate to the safety of his den under the stairs if he had to!

But Morgan seized Clooney's collar and dragged him away.

"NO!" Morgan said firmly, and Clooney froze.

No?

He stared up at Master.

But… the Mate! The pups!

"Stay." Morgan said, and Clooney whined, but obeyed… Morgan picked up the bags and walked out the door, closing it and locking it behind him. Clooney paused, then rushed to the front window and poked his head through the curtains, peering out. He whined anxiously. Master was taking the Mate for a 'Car Ride'!

Clooney began barking frantically.

No, Master! Now was NOT the time to take the Mate to the 'Groomer' or… oh no… the 'Vet'… NOT THE VET!

He began pawing at the window desperately, howling.

Those were NOT safe places for the Mate to be when he was whelping! Surely Master knew that!

But the car backed out of the driveway, and then they were gone. Clooney stared after them in disbelief. And then he sat down, threw his head back and let out a mournful howl…

* * *

"Wow… Clooney was really upset…" Reid said from the passenger seat as he hung up the phone after notifying the hospital that they were on their way in.

"He'll live." Morgan said, speeding down the road.

"Speed limit, Derek."

"When you're having a baby, you're exempt." Morgan stated, and Reid gave him a look.

"Tell that to the cop behind you."

"WHAT?!"

"… Made you look."

"Not now, Reid!" Morgan cried, and Reid grinned and chuckled to himself, but that was cut short by a sudden hiss and grimace. Morgan shot him a worried glance, and sped up.

"Do not… play with your phone… while speeding…" Reid scolded between gasps, pressing the heel of his hand against the side of his belly.

"… Hey Mama." Morgan said into the phone, putting it on speaker and setting in on the dashboard to get Reid to calm down.

"Derek, baby, it's three am…" Fran Morgan slurred into the phone. "Is everything alright?" Then she let out a little gasp. "Is Spencer having the baby?!" She suddenly sounded MUCH more alert.

"We're on our way in to the hospital now." Morgan said with a smile. "Reid already called in to let them know we're coming, and we'll be there in about… ten minutes."

"Five with the way you're driving." Reid snorted.

"Oh! Spencer? How are you doing, sweetheart?"

Reid smiled and relaxed as the contraction passed.

"So far everything seems normal, Fran." He said, rubbing his swollen middle. "I started labor several hours ago…"

"Why didn't you TELL me?!"

"I wasn't sure." Reid confessed. "I thought it might be from Derek's cooking."

"Boy, if you weren't in labor, I would smack you!" Morgan snapped.

"Honestly, it could have been both." Reid added, goading Morgan. Fran just chuckled as she heard her son snarl "Oh, just you wait…"

"Behave, boys." She scolded playfully. "I'll let you go. I'm heading to the airport now."

"What?! Mama, it's the middle of the night!"

"And with luck, I might actually be there when the baby is born!"

"It's very likely. As far apart as the contractions are right now—"

"I'm on my way!" Fran squealed, and hung up. Reid and Morgan blinked, and then shared a grin.

"… I wish my mom could be here…" Reid murmured, his smile fading slightly. "But your mom is almost as good." And he sent Derek a warm smile.

"Spencer… I—"

"Don't." Reid said, reaching out and taking his husband's hand. "It's okay." And he closed his eyes and sucked in his breath as a ripple passed over his belly. Morgan held his hand tightly, gently talking him through the pain.

When they arrived at the hospital, Reid insisted that Morgan park and not just leave the car on the curb to be towed away. Morgan got the bags from the trunk and helped Reid as the young man gingerly walked towards the Emergency Room. Morgan took him straight to the desk and told the nurse "My husband's in labor. We called in for Spencer Reid?"

And before he knew it, Reid was being settled into the wheelchair and rolled down the hall. Morgan trotted after him, carrying their bags.

"How is the pain level, Dr. Reid?" A nurse was asking.

"Um… on a scale of one to ten, about a seven… with being shot in the knee a nine and being brought back to life with CPR after being beaten to death by a sadist in a psychotic break about a ten…" Reid answered thoughtfully. The nurses all paused and just STARED. Reid blinked back, innocently.

Morgan sighed and shook his head. "Seven out of ten, that's all you need to know." He said to the nurses, who got back to work. They got Reid to a room and left while Morgan helped Reid undress and get into a hospital gown. When the nurses returned, Reid was bending over the bathroom sink, pale and trembling as another contraction ripped through him. Morgan was by his side, running and hand up and down Reid's back and pressing his palm against his belly. Reid whimpered and let his head fall to the side to rest on Morgan's shoulder. The man stepped closer and buried his nose into his husband's curls, still slightly damp from the shower he had taken before bed.

When it had passed, the nurses guided Reid into the bed that was waiting for him and Reid lay back and closed his eyes lightly, very tired. Morgan moved to the corner of the room and pulled out his cell phone, lifting it to his ear.

"… Derek Morgan, this had better be a matter of life and death…" Came the growl. Morgan grinned.

"Hey there, Princess."

"Do NOT 'Princess' me, it is—"

"Baby time!" Morgan sang, making Reid wince in annoying at the volume of his voice.

The other end of the line was silent for a moment, and then a strange hybrid of a squeal and a shriek exploded. Even Reid from across the room turned his head and leveled a look of confusion on the phone.

"We're at the hospital now, Garcia." Morgan said, still grinning. Then he turned the phone on speaker and walked over to the bed. Reid smiled at the excitement in Garcia's voice.

"Oh my God oh my God oh my God!" She was squealing. "When did you get there?! When did it start?! How is he doing?!"

"Hi Garcia." Reid called, closing his eyes again and snuggling down into the blankets. Morgan moved to sit on the bedside.

"Oh, baby genius, how are you doing?!"

"Sleepy, mostly." Reid said. "We got here not too long ago and everything is fine. They're probably getting the doctor changed and they'll be running some tests and doing a sonogram to see how things are looking."

"When did your labor start?"

"It started at around four pm, I think." Reid replied.

"That long?! Why didn't you call sooner?!"

"I hadn't eaten, I thought it was hunger pains. We had dinner at around six and they got worse after that, so I thought my stomach wasn't agreeing with what I had eaten so I just took some Pepcid and went to bed. They woke me up at around three am and that's when it hit me."

"Oh wow… so you've been in labor for over twelve hours already."

"It started slow and easy." Reid said. "And it's been progressing steadily, I think. It will still be a while yet before I'll be ready to buckle down and push, but you wanted us to call you right away."

"Oh yes, I'm getting dressed now and—"

"Garcia, no." Reid laughed, and Morgan stepped in.

"It's going to be hours, gorgeous. We just wanted to let you know. You go back to sleep. We'll call you when things look like they're about to start happening. And hey… my mom is flying in early this morning… can you pick her up and bring her to the hospital when she arrives?"

"Of course." Garcia said eagerly. "Oh, I'm too excited to sleep!"

"And here Reid is, dozing off on me." Morgan chuckled.

"Let him rest. He's going to need his strength." Garcia chided gently.

"Yeah. I know." Morgan replied, reaching out and smoothing Reid's hair down with his hand. "I'll call you when I hear from Mama."

"You got it Big Daddy!"

"Get some sleep, silly girl." Morgan chuckled, and hung up. Then he sent out a group text to Hotch, Rossi, Emily and JJ.

_Reid's in labor. At hospital now. Still long time to go, will update as we get them. Reid sleeping._

As soon as he sent the text, the door to the room opened and Reid's OB, Valerie Tsai, stepped in. She was already in scrubs and her hair was messy, but she had gone to the effort to pull it back in a ponytail.

"Well… Good morning." She greeted Morgan softly, not wanting to disturb Reid until necessary. Her breath smelt strongly of coffee. "How's he doing?"

"Good." Morgan replied in a hushed tone. They moved away from the bed and over to stand by the window. Morgan repeated what Reid had told Garcia.

"He started getting what he thought were hunger pangs at around four pm… he didn't eat lunch." Dr. Tsai frowned at that, and Morgan shrugged. "I know, I know… I cooked dinner and we ate at six, and Reid thought that the food just wasn't settling well. He was tired so we turned in early, about nine thirty, ten… It was about three, three thirty this morning when the contractions woke him up and he realized what was going on. We were in the car on our way by four."

"Okay, and it's almost five, now…" She murmured, checking her watch. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"Um, I'm not sure…" Morgan frowned. "About…"

"Every twenty minutes or so…" Reid groaned from across the room. The pair turned and moved to his side as he grit his teeth against the pain.

"Hey, Pretty Boy…" Morgan soothed, resting a hand on his lover's belly and feeling the trembling.

"You're holding your breath, Dr. Reid. Breathe." Dr. Tsai instructed firmly.

Reid let out a whoosh of air with a nod and proceeded to take slow, deep breaths until the contraction faded. Then Dr. Tsai got to work. She checked his temperature, pulse and blood pressure, then listened to the baby with her stethoscope. Then she pulled on a pair of latex gloves, asking Reid to spread his legs and bend his knees, and then she folded back the sheets. Morgan leaned down and kissed Reid's forehead when the woman checked Reid.

"Well… you're still going to be quite a while, Dr. Reid." Dr. Tsai sighed after a moment, stripping off the gloves and covering Reid with the blankets again. "Honestly, if you want to go home and come back when you're closer—"

"No." Reid said, shaking his head. "The dog hardly let us out of the house last time!"

"No kidding." Morgan snorted, and Dr. Tsai quirked a brow, but sighed and nodded.

"Alright. Well, you do what you need to do to stay as comfortable as possible. Are you… sure you don't want the epidural when it's time?"

"Absolutely." Reid said firmly. Dr. Tsai looked concerned, but nodded. "I might take a walk, though." Reid mumbled. "Restless."

"Spencer… baby, a few minutes ago you were sleeping!"

"I know. I'm tired, but… I'm really antsy."

"Alright. If you want to take a walk, we'll take a walk."

And so they did. Four times over the next four hours to be precise.

It was nearly nine am on their fourth walk, and as they were returning to the room, they ran into Fran Morgan and Garcia. Reid offered them a tired smile when he saw them. They hurried over, all smiles, to hug him.

"How are you doing, cupcake?" Garcia asked before Fran could open her mouth.

"I'm alright. Tired." Reid said.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Asked another voice. Reid turned and grinned.

"JJ. Hi. Oh! Emily! Hotch! Rossi!"

"Hey Reid." Emily said, grinning and hugging him, JJ soon after her.

"Uh, they're about seven minutes apart now." Reid said. "They're getting stronger and—oh!" He gasped and stumbled slightly. Rossi moved in quickly to catch Reid as he almost fell over to the side. "Nnnnh…" Reid groaned, grimacing in pain. He felt Morgan's strong arms around him, though Rossi's hand never left his shoulder.

"It's only been five minutes since the last one." Morgan said, anxiously checking his watch. And after watching Reid for a moment he added "and this one is stronger."

"I… I think the amniotic membrane just ruptured…" Reid whined, trembling.

"What ruptured?!" Morgan yelped, now looking on the verge of panic.

"It mean's his water's broken." Fran said, moving in. "Come on, Spencer. Let's get you back to your room and find the doctor. The next contraction will be a lot more intense if your water's broken…"

"I know…" Reid panted, sweat beading on his forehead.

"I knew these walks were a bad idea." Morgan complained, helping Reid stumble back to their room while Hotch calmly went to find someone to clean up the mess that a very embarrassed Reid was leaving behind…

Doctor Tsai was startled at the crowd of people that were crammed into her patient's room when she arrived to check on him. She blinked several times, looking around.

"Morgan's helping Reid get cleaned up." Garcia said, pointing to the bathroom door, which was closed.

"… Ah." She said with a slight nod. "And… you are?"

"The family." Rossi said firmly.

"I see… well… I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you all to move to the waiting room…" She said.

"Can't we stay with them? Please?" Garcia begged.

"At least until you move Reid to the birthing suite?" JJ asked. Dr. Tsai frowned and glared at them over the rims of her glasses, then sighed and shook her head in surrender.

"Alright, alright. Just… stay out of the way please." She relented, and the door to the bathroom opened. She turned to face her pale-faced patient. Morgan helped him into the bed, and looked at Dr. Tsai.

"He had another contraction while we were cleaning him up." He said, explaining Reid's lined face.

"Had a contraction, when it was over decided to go for a walk." Reid managed to get out, his voice thin. "They had been coming seven minutes apart. Another came after five minutes…"

"His water broke." Morgan jumped in, nearly bouncing in his anxiety.

"How much fluid was there?" Dr. Tsai asked.

"It was a fair sized puddle in the hall." Emily said in a dry tone, and Reid groaned in embarrassment again.

"When did the next contraction come?" Dr. Tsai asked.

"Three and a half minutes." Morgan said. Dr. Tsai nodded, immediately straightening.

"Well, Dr. Reid, that's some rapid progression. It sounds like the little one is done waiting."

"Obviously." Reid snorted, then hissed and pushed himself up onto his elbows, his face contorting as the pain ripped through him. He was unable to bite back a cry of pain.

Morgan immediately took one of the Reid's hands, and Hotch the other and he was closest. Reid gripped their hands tightly, his knuckles turning white, and quickly, so did Hotch and Morgan's fingers as Reid' grip cut off their circulation.

"Breathe, Spence." JJ said calmly, smiling slightly at Garcia's nervous little dance beside her. Rossi looked terrified, and it was hysterical.

Reid nodded and did as he was told, forcing himself to take the slow, deep breaths. He never felt Dr. Tsai's fingers on his wrist taking his pulse or checking his blood pressure. But when it was all over she said, "That lasted a good minute and seventeen seconds, and it looked strong."

Reid couldn't speak; he just nodded and swallowed.

Dr. Tsai reached out and hit the call button, and then turned to the group gathered. "Time to go." She told them, and jerked her head towards the door. And obediently they went, each of them stopping by Reid with words of love, encouragement and assuring him that no one would be going anywhere. Then she turned to the expecting couple.

"Agent Morgan."

"Ma'am?"

"Get changed." She said with a smile as a nurse hurried in. "Rebecca, let's get Dr. Reid prepped, this baby's ready to come out!"

* * *

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Whelping

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any financial profit off of writing this.

SLASH AND MPREG WARNING! Morgan/Reid

* * *

Written for Buka2000. Congratulations on your brand new baby boy!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

It was all happening so fast all of a sudden. Reid watched as a nurse took Morgan's arm and guided him into the bathroom, showing him where some scrubs were, while Dr. Tsai went to scrub in.

Reid wanted to cry when another contraction hit and Morgan wasn't with him. In fact, he was mid-trip down the hall. But the nurse beside him, bless her heart, let him crush her hand in his own grip as he tried not to scream. The next thing he knew, it was all real…

Morgan was entering the room looking terrified and Dr. Tsai was guiding Reid into position for the impending birth while a nurse placed an IV for fluids. He shivered at the sudden blast of cold air over his nether regions, and found himself far from thrilled when his legs were spread with his feet in the stirrups, with several WOMEN staring at his most intimate parts. But then another contraction hit, and he couldn't care less if he were doing this on live television!

A moment later, a strong hand had taken hold of his, and there was a blast of warm breath on his cheek, followed by a gentle kiss. "Easy baby…" Derek Morgan crooned. "Just listen to my voice and breath… We're gonna have our very own little one, soon." And through the pain, Reid smiled.

He vaguely heard Dr. Tsai taking charge and settling in, but managed to hear "Dr. Reid, you're fully dilated and the baby is moving. When the next contraction comes, I need to you push, okay?"

Reid nodded silently and looked up at Morgan. The man was looking worried, but excited.

"I'm gonna be right here, baby boy." He murmured, gently stroking Reid's hair. A nurse came up and bathed Reid's sweaty face with a cool wet cloth. Reid gave her a grateful look, especially when she held a straw to his lips, allowing him to sip some cool water.

He relaxed back against the pillows, savoring this moment of rest. And then the next contraction was on him. He grit his teeth and curled up, gripping Morgan's hand tightly.

"Breathe, Spence…" Morgan coached.

"I KNOW THAT!" Reid snapped, sweat rolling down his face in thick drops. "Oh God… Nnnnggg…"

"Easy kid…"

"SHUT UP!" Reid snapped.

"Alright, Dr. Reid." Dr. Tsai said, calmly. "Push!"

"NO SHIT!" Reid shouted, then let out a scream as he did just that.

"Reid! Be nice to the—"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

* * *

"… Was that Reid?" Garcia asked, looking up. Rossi was shaking in silent chuckles.

"I think Morgan may be talking a little too much." Emily drawled, and Hotch smirked in amusement.

"HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL!?" they heard a moment later. They all stared at the doorway that led out into the corridor, and then burst out laughing.

"Poor Reid…" JJ giggled.

"Morgan should know better, and just keep his mouth closed." Hotch snorted.

"I'm just worried because that does NOT sound like Reid… he's using very naughty language and isn't sounding intelligent at all." Garcia fussed.

"Neither would you." Fran Morgan said in a bland tone, and the laughter started up again.

* * *

But while the team laughed and enjoyed the excitement of waiting for the birth, Reid was done with the waiting. He wanted it to be over NOW!

"Again, Dr. Reid. PUSH!"

"AAAAAAAAAHGGG!"

"Push!"

"What do you THINK I'm doing?! Working a crossword puzzle?!" Reid snapped nastily.

"Take it easy, kid. I know you're tired and I know you're in pain but—"

"You don't know a fucking thing, Derek Morgan, so SHUT UP!" Reid snapped. Morgan sighed and stroked his hair. "DO NOT FUCKING TOUCH ME RIGHT NOW!"

"Hey… don't bite your lip!" He scolded after a moment, resting a hand on Reid's cheek when he saw the blood.

"I'll fuckin bite YOU!" Reid snapped, and Morgan jerked his hand away, convinced that Reid would actually make good on his threat.

"It's okay kid. Just relax and—"

"Relax?!" Reid shrieked, staring at Morgan in the moments between contractions. "Derek Morgan, I am going to go to the store, buy a ten pound turkey and then I'm shoving it UP YOUR ASS! Then we can BOTH relax, OKAY?!"

"Okay, okay!" Morgan cried, removing his hands from Reid and holding them up defensively, eyes wide. Dr. Tsai was grinning in amusement and one of the nurses had to duck away, smothering snorts and giggles.

Reid let his head drop back a moment later, arching his back and groaning in agony. "Uhnnn… It hurts…"

"I know it does, Pretty Boy… I'm so sorry it has to…"

"Easy for you to say… you're not the one DOING it!"

"I would take this pain for you if I could." Morgan said gently, deciding to take a chance and approach again. Reid turned his head and looked up at him, giving him a pained smile.

"… I know you would…" Reid whispered, right before his face contorted in another scream of pain.

"Push, Spencer! You're almost there. It's almost over, baby boy… just hang in there."

"You'd better appreciate just how lucky you are that I think you're worth this!" Reid groaned out between clenched teeth. Morgan chuckled and leaned over, kissing Reid's wet forehead.

"Every day, baby… every day…" Then he lowered his hand and gently rubbed over Reid's belly. "You and the little one are my whole life… you know that, right?"

"We'd better be…" Reid snorted, then took hold of Morgan's hand and squeezed tight, bearing down and pushing as hard as he could now that he had figured out the rhythm of the contractions and when pushing seemed to be most effective.

"That's right, Dr. Reid… Just like that…"

"OH GOD!" Reid suddenly cried, arching his back and lifting his hips as if trying to shimmy away from something.

"No no, hold still!" Dr. Tsai commanded. "That was good progress on that last one. We're really moving along now."

"Oh God, it HURTS!" Reid sobbed, tears streaming down his face and mingling with the sweat. Morgan moved in and wrapped his arms around Reid. Reid turned and tried to curl up within the man's embrace as if it would shelter him from the pain.

"Here we go Dr. Reid. I need you to push again."

"I-I know…" Reid gasped, nodding. Morgan gently ran his fingers through Reid's hair and covered his face with kisses.

"You're doing SO good, pretty boy. SO good…"

"Well."

"What?" Morgan asked.

"You're doing WELL."

"Hush." Morgan chuckled, then watched as Reid tensed and pushed again. A strained whine came from his throat and broke apart into exhausted sobs at the end of it. "Atta boy… you're doing brilliantly. And I am SO proud of you."

"Push!" Dr. Tsai commanded again. Reid let out another cry as he did so. "I have the head!" Dr. Tsai announced, and immediately the level of excitement in the room rose. Reid gave another weak smile before his husband kissed him.

"We're so close… Agent Morgan?" Dr. Tsai called, and the man looked up. "Would you like to join me on this side? You can deliver your little one…"

Morgan stared, stunned.

"R-Really?"

"Really." Dr. Tsai said, smiling. "Spencer is stable the baby is stable, everything's going perfectly… Well?"

"Spence?" Morgan asked, looking down at Reid. Reid blinked up at him and smiled through the pain, amazed at the beautiful sheen of excitement in his husband.

"Go for it." He said, placing a hand on Morgan's cheek. Morgan leaned down and kissed him, then slipped away and moved beside Dr. Tsai, putting on a pair of gloves. He looked down between Reid's legs and his eyes widened.

"… Oh my God…"

"I know it looks freaky, do you have to point it out?!" Reid grumped, and Morgan chuckled.

"Sorry."

"Ass." Reid snorted. "Oh God… here we go again…" And he took a deep breath, took hold of the bars that were there for him to hold onto, and curled up.

"Push!" Morgan cried.

"I… KNOW!" Reid howled, doing just that.

"Oh my God…" Morgan gasped, eyes wide as he watched. Dr. Tsai guided his hands in closer, and all of a sudden, he was cradling the tiny head in his fingers.

"Don't hold tightly, and don't pull." Dr. Tsai instructed, keeping her hands right by Morgan's to assist him. "When he pushes, just… guide it out into your own hands."

"I have to push again!" Reid cried out, this time his voice high and frantic sounding. "Oh God, please, I… PLEASE!"

"If you need to push, then you PUSH!" Dr. Tsai commanded. Reid nodded, buckled down and did just that. His screaming cry echoed all the way down into the waiting room where his family was, and he felt his entire lower body spasm, the muscles rippling and then… relief.

Morgan gasped, stunned. He had watched the flesh strain as the shoulders began to push through, but as soon as they emerged the entire baby just… slipped into his waiting hands. And all he could do was stare.

Reid was dazed. So relieved… so much pain, gone in a split second… he was so tired.

"A girl…" He heard. And he came back to reality. Blinking, Reid lifted his head. And he couldn't help but smile. Morgan was standing there between his legs. And his eyes were focused down at his hands, wide and sparkling with tears. Reid had never seen that look on Morgan's face. It was complete and utter joy and amazement. He had NEVER smiled that wide. And then, Morgan tore his eyes away and looked up, and he locked eyes with Reid as Dr. Tsai moved in to clamp the umbilical cord.

"… It's a girl!" Morgan cried, more pride and excitement in his tone than Reid would ever have thought possible. Morgan moved back and around the bed, and Reid's eyes fell. There, in Morgan's hands, was a tiny, rather purple, baby. Dr. Tsai moved to Morgan and leaned over the baby, obscuring Reid's view for a moment. But then she stepped back and the baby arched and thrashed in Morgan's hands, before opening her little mouth and letting out a wavery cry, as if not sure if what was going on was something to protest… but then a moment later she decided that yes, yes it was, it was bright and cold and she didn't like it… and so she SCREAMED.

Morgan almost jumped on the spot he was so excited.

"Listen to her!" He cried, nearly doing a little dance. "Listen to her! She's a GIRL!"

"What does that have to do with listening to her?" Reid asked, baffled. Morgan calmed himself down long enough to finish the trip over to Reid, and he held her out. Not paying ANY attention to the goings on between his legs at the end of the bed, Reid's eyes widened and he looked shocked.

"You okay?" Morgan asked.

"… She… she's really here." Reid gasped.

"Yeah! She's really here!" Morgan laughed. "And look at her Spence… She's beautiful." And he laid the baby in Reid's arms. She squirmed and kicked angrily. Reid looked startled, but he carefully guided her onto his chest and curled his arms around her. And then he just stared. She continued to fuss. After a moment, Reid blinked and held her closer.

"Shhh…" He soothed, suddenly having eyes only for her. "Hey there…" He squeaked out in a high pitched voice, his eyes filled with wonder. "Hey… What's all the fuss about? Huh? Ohhh… there we go…" and he smiled and bowed his head, kissing her damp hair as she began to calm. "There we go… Shhhh…"

Morgan just watched, grinning so wide his face hurt. After a moment, Reid looked up at Morgan… but he wasn't smiling. He just looked… lost.

"… Now what?" He asked. Dr. Tsai chuckled a bit.

"Now you let us take care of her and get her cleaned up while we get you to deliver the afterbirth." She said. Reid's eyes widened and he tightened his hold on the baby.

"Spence…" Morgan said in a soothing tone, scooting to sit on the side of the bed. Reid leaned into him, smiling slightly as he felt the man's arms around him. The baby let out a soft grunt as Reid shifted her, bringing her closer to his face. Morgan reached out and gently laid a hand on her little head. "She needs to get cleaned up, pretty boy. And uh… in case you haven't noticed, there's still an umbilical cord hanging out of your uh…"

"Nice." Reid snorted, now looking annoyed. Then he winced as a contraction ran through him. He was immensely grateful at how much less intense it was than when the baby had been coming…

"Dr. Reid, you need to push again." Said one of the nurses. Reid whined, and a moment later, the baby echoed it.

"Oh God… just what I need… TWO of you whining." Morgan groaned and Reid pouted, giving him a look.

"Dr. Reid, please…" One of the nurses, said, holding out her hands to take the baby.

"No…" Reid whimpered, leaning away.

"Spencer…" Morgan said in a chastising tone. Reid just shook his head, giving the nurse a fierce look. Morgan just rolled his eyes, then reached out and gently plucked the baby from his lover's hands, ignoring the whine that BOTH of them let loose, and placing the baby in the nurse's hands.

"Derek!" Reid wailed, sounding betrayed.

"You deliver the afterbirth." Morgan said with a smile. "And I'll cut the cord."

"Oh! Of course! You just have fun with that!" Reid cried.

"Push, Dr. Reid!"

"GODDAMIT I KNOW!"

"Oh lord… he's gotten his second wind…" Morgan groaned, following Dr. Tsai. Reid sat up, watching the baby anxiously. He whimpered slightly when several people gathered around the baby and he lost sight of her.

"Dr. Reid, you need to—"

"I'm pushing, I'm pushing!" Reid snapped, glaring angrily.

A few minutes later, the cord had been cut, the afterbirth had been delivered, Morgan had made a comment on how freaky it looked, Reid had given a lecture about afterbirth and then completely freaked out when one of the nurses went to remove the baby from the room…

It was Morgan who caught Reid and prevented him from leaping out of the bed and chasing the nurse, and then when he saw Reid's frantic tears, he commanded the nurse back into the room and quickly deposited the baby girl into Reid's arms. Reid calmed immediately, cradling the baby close while the nurses cleaned him up. And finally, he fell asleep in Morgan's arms, with the baby asleep on the left side of his bare chest, as Reid had insisted that she needed the skin-to-skin contact and to hear the familiar thrumming of his heart. Morgan smiled fondly down at his husband and new daughter. THIS was love…

* * *

LithiumFlower13: She's here! *flail*

Michi1207: Glad you're liking it! Some people apparently didn't like it once it left Clooney's POV but what can ya do, right? *shrug* Thank you very much.

Missy: Everyone has loved Clooney's side! LOL Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Slery: I had so much fun writing Clooney's perspective, and we WILL see that again!

kittyfiction2008: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed!

Tearsneverfade: Everyone has loved Clooney's POV! And it WAS a lot of fun to write!

68luvcarter: Clooney is a good dog. ^_^

Mfiordanou: So glad you're enjoying!

Becks: thank you!

Guest: Sorry you didn't like the story after it left Clooney's POV... originally the entire thing was going to be from Clooney's POV, skipping from when Reid and Morgan left to when they returned with the baby, but the story was written as a gift for a friend, and she wanted to see the hospital, the birth, the first breastfeeding, so of course I had to include it.

And then to "Also who the heck goes to the airport at 3am...they aren't even open a ridiculous details that throws the story off"... First, the larger, more busy airports in the country, like ones in Chicago, actually NEVER CLOSE.. But that's not point... It was actually 4 am when they talked to Fran. Taking into consideration that you can still buy tickets online 24/7, and the time it will take her to pack, get to the airport and get through security and TO the flight, it would probably be about 5-7 am by the time she was actually ON a plane, and as flights start going at 5 am, it makes perfect sense. You just have to think about how real life travel takes place. She's not hopping straight out of bed and driving to the airport with nothing but the pajamas on her back, that's just silly.

Twilightmecrazii: I love Clooney's POV too!

Rain n Storm: Clooney is a good boy. He loves his family so he wants to protect them. ^_^ and we all wish Diana could be there, but at the same time, probably not a good idea… Either way, as you saw, the team was there for the birth. So Reid has his family.

SR-addict: I love Clooney… thank you!

MarineLvr84: Glad you enjoyed it! Hope this chapter lived up to expectations. Thank you!

CMAli 1: Thank you so much! Glad to hear that everything sounds accurate… I'm definitely not writing from experience! LOL Let's just say I've been asking a lot of fellow writers who are mothers a lot of questions… LOL

ConstantSnow: Everyone has their own favorite pairing. ^_^ And a LOT of dogs are scared of storms. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Wolfpawn: So glad you liked it! Clooney was fun to write, and you will see his POV again!

Another Guest: Everyone is loving Clooney! LOL it was fun to write from his POV… And yes, Dr. Tsai. I fall back on her when I don't feel like making a new OC doctor… LOL

dianaj2w: Thank you! All turned out well!

Laustic: Thank you so much, glad you enjoyed!

RogueStorm84: Thank you so much, dear! Hope this chapter lived up to expectations!

LarienGubler: Yay Buka! Yeah, Clooney was fun to write. And your parents were right… your dog very well may have bitten you to protect her pups… And yes, Dr. Tsai! Everyone loves her, so I use her! And of course he didn't want the epidural… he's Reid! And he did fine without it!

QueenAly: Hope you liked the birth!

DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92: woo… long name… LOL Hope this chapter lived up to expectations!

Classical E. Centric: Here's more! *hugs back*

And our lady of the hour…

Buka: Glad you're enjoying it. And I hope the birth was fun, and realistic. I'm sure I asked enough questions for it to be… LOL And Clooney will be seen again before it's over! But you already know that. ^_~ Congratulations again! Can't believe he's 2 weeks old!

* * *

Next time, the team meets the baby and Reid learns to breastfeed!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Whelping

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any financial profit off of writing this.

SLASH AND MPREG WARNING! Morgan/Reid

* * *

Written for Buka2000. Congratulations on your baby boy, now three weeks old!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

The team and Fran Morgan leapt to their feet as Derek Morgan walked into the waiting room. He grinned and hugged his mother.

"Well?!" She gasped, hardly able to contain her excitement.

"… A perfect little girl." Morgan announced, and was immediately deafened by the squeals from Fran, Garcia, JJ and Emily.

"So a woman finally DID make an honest man out of you!" Rossi laughed, and Morgan turned and accepted his hand shake with a large grin.

"That she did. I finally have a girl I can devote my entire life to."

"Does she have a name yet?" Hotch asked, also grinning widely and shaking Morgan's hand.

"Not yet." Morgan confessed. "We haven't had a chance to discuss it."

"No, you were too busy pissing him off and making him yell." JJ snorted, brushing away a joyful tear.

"How is Reid doing?" Emily asked quickly. Morgan sighed, running a hand over his head.

"He's exhausted. Just finished getting cleaned up and he's resting now. They did their thing with the baby while I helped Reid get cleaned up… I don't know if they finished, though… the moment Reid thinks they're taking her out of the room, he freaks."

"Awwww…" the girls cooed.

"Can we see him?" JJ asked.

"Can we see the baby?!" Garcia squealed. Morgan chuckled.

"The baby is in with Reid." He told the group motioning for them to follow him. "I couldn't leave him alone until he had the baby with him again. I was the only thing keeping him from roaming the halls to find her."

"Awwww…" The girls said again. Morgan shook his head.

"You're all crazy…" He chuckled. "Come on…" And he led the way down the hall. "Never thought you'd get a grandbaby from me first, huh?" He asked his mother.

"I was starting to wonder if I'd ever get one from you at ALL. And your sisters are jealous. They were sure that they would have kids before you." Fran grinned, then squealed. "But oh, my first grandbaby!"

"I will put together a scrapbook of her first year for you!" Garcia announced, seizing Fran's arm. She grinned at the technical analyst, looking thrilled at this idea.

"Alright, calm down." Morgan chuckled, and pushed open the door to Reid's room. Garcia and Fran scurried over to the bassinet. It was empty. Then they all turned to Reid. He was half reclining in the bed, curled up and clutching a bundle tightly to his chest, eyeing the group with a wildly protective fire in his eye. But once he had identified every face as members of his family, he slowly relaxed.

"Hey Reid." Garcia greeted, seeing that Reid was still slightly on edge, and his fatigue wasn't helping. But to her relief, Reid gave her a smile.

"Hi." He said softly.

"Oh, Spence…" JJ giggled, walking over. "You're hoarse." And she leaned in, opening her arms. And to Morgan's relief, Reid just closed his eyes and relaxed, seeming to savor the gentle embrace of the closest thing he had ever had to a big sister. "May I see her?" JJ asked gently. Reid tensed slightly, but then, slowly, he smiled and looked down at the bundle of blankets, and moved the blanket aside slightly.

JJ's eyes lit up. "Oh… Spencer, she's BEAUTIFUL." And JJ reached out and moved the blankets out of the way a bit more, ignoring Reid's nervous look at seeing someone touching the baby. JJ smiled and turned, and kissed Reid's cheek. "I am so PROUD of you, Spence…"

"Thanks…" Reid mumbled, flushing.

"Spencer?" Reid blinked and looked up at Fran Morgan, who was taking some cues watching the others. She didn't approach, seeing how nervous Reid was at having so many people in the room with his newborn. "May I see her?"

Reid stared for a moment, looking surprised, but then he gave her a smile and a nod. "O-Of course…" He said, and sat up a bit. "She's your… your granddaughter…" And he looked down at the bundle. JJ stepped back and Fran approached, Morgan beside her. The man was beaming with pride. Fran looked up at Reid, eyes sparkling in excitement. It made Reid's little smile widen, and the team watched as all his nerves vanished and pride and excitement took its place. He leaned forwards and met Fran, pushing the blankets away.

"… Ohhhh…" Fran moaned, lifting a hand and covering her mouth. "Oh, she's just PERFECT…" she lifted her eyes and met Reid's gaze. Reid blinked, slightly surprised to see her eyes sparkling with tears of joy. She lifted her hands, placing them on Reid's cheeks. "Oh, Spencer, I'm so happy for you! I'm so PROUD of you!" And she wrapped her arms around the young man and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Here…" Reid said softly, and transferred the baby into her arms. And Fran Morgan held her grandchild for the first time. Tears rolled down her face

"Hey there, little girl…" the woman cooed. "I'm your grandmother..." She looked stunned for a moment, and then she sobbed. "I'm a grandmother!" She cried out, elated and amazed. "I'm a GRANDMOTHER!"

Reid just smiled and cuddled into Morgan's arms as the man hugged him, kissing the top of his head.

"Look at her!" Fran continued to cry, and the team crowded around, sensing that Reid had finally calmed down.

"Ohhh… look at my sweet little Nutmeg!" Garcia squealed, making Reid giggle.

"You get some sleep, Pretty Boy." Morgan crooned.

"No." Reid said, shaking his head. "She needs to have her first feed soon. They're sending in a specialist to help me figure it out."

"You're going to breastfeed?" JJ asked, sitting at the foot of Reid's bed. Reid nodded. "It can be difficult. It can be painful, and frustrating and REALLY try your patience…" JJ sighed, then turned and smiled at a worried looking Reid. "And it was completely worth it." Reid smiled, then nodded. He watched as Fran finally allowed Garcia to hold the baby, and Emily just cooed over the sight of the infant. The next to take the baby, to Reid's surprise, was Rossi. The man was looking thunderstruck.

"My God… she's so light!" Rossi exclaimed.

"What are you going to name her?" Fran asked, walking over and laying a hand on Morgan and Reid's hands, which were clasping one another.

"I don't know." Morgan confessed, and looked at Reid. "We've talked about several names for both boys and girls… I think we've decided that we want to name her after Spencer's mother…"

"Diana?" Fran asked.

"Alexandra." Reid corrected. "It's my mother's middle name."

"I love it." Fran said, smiling. "What about a middle name?"

"Alexandra IS her middle name." Reid stated as if this were perfectly obvious. Morgan chuckled and shook his head. Fran blinked, then just smiled and nodded her acceptance of this.

"What about her first name?" Hotch asked, watching Rossi gently rocking the baby.

"We discussed several. We had a list of five names that we had narrowed down. Alexandra was one of them." Morgan said. He smiled and turned to Reid. "Which one do you want, Pretty Boy?"

"… Rowan." Reid said after a moment. "Rowan Alexandra."

"Rowan?" Fran asked. "It's… hardly a traditional name... But I like it. It has an… elegance to it. Rowan Alexandra…"

A moment later, everyone looked up at a knock on the door, and then a woman stepped in. Reid immediately tensed and his eyes darted between the woman, and Rowan Alexandra

"My…" She said, smiling. "This a very full room!"

"It is." Rossi said cheerfully. "And you are?"

"I'm Melissa Burke. I'm a breastfeeding specialist. I'm here to assist the new mom!" Reid cringed at that, immediately wanting the baby back… His eyes darted around, and then he reached out to accept his new daughter back from Hotch. He drew her close and held her tightly, eying this… Melissa Burke.

"I don't think he needs an audience." Ms. Burke said, still smiling. "Come on, folks. Let's give him some privacy."

"… I could use some coffee." Emily said with a nod.

"I'll come with you." Rossi said.

"I need to call Strauss."

"Why?" Garcia asked, following.

"She wants to know what happened with Reid and the baby. I just texted her that Reid was in labor, she asked for updates."

"Oh." Garcia said. "Why the hell would she care?" And the door closed after them. It was now just Reid, Morgan, Fran and JJ… and that… specialist. Reid eyed her up and down, suspicion in his eyes as she approached.

"Good afternoon, Spencer." She greeted. "Your daughter is beautiful. What's her name?"

Reid leaned away from the woman, frowning.

"Rowan." Morgan supplied. "Spencer, be nice."

"Alright, Spencer. It's time to wake Rowan up so she can eat. The first meals are so important because—"

"It contains antibodies and to help build the immune system of the infant. It also delivers concentrated nutrients that's easy on the immature digestive system. It also acts as a laxative to assist in the infant's first bowel movement. This clears the dead red blood cells and bilirubin from the infant's system and—"

"He uh…" Morgan interrupted, looking at the startled specialist. "He's a genius."

"I see…" She said slowly, looking like she wasn't quite sure WHAT to think. "Well, let's get your little girl fed. Can you take off your shirt for me?"

"WHAT?!" Reid shrieked, eyes widening. "But… but…"

"Would you feel better if it were just us?" She asked.

"We can go, Spence." JJ said, quickly rising from the end of the bed.

"No… please stay. I just…" Reid trailed off, now eying Ms. Burke again.

"Spencer…" Morgan said in a scolding tone. "Behave."

"… I see." Ms. Burke nodded. "You're uncomfortable with ME here." She smiled. "I completely understand. She's your first born and you're a new mom. You're nervous, and feeling protective, and you don't know me. But I promise… I'll not hurt you, or your baby. I'm just here to help. Okay?"

Reid paused, then nodded. With Morgan's help, he removed his shirt without letting go of his newborn daughter, though he did hunch down and pull up his blankets to cover as much of his torso as possible…

He was nervous… VERY nervous. But he adjusted the baby in his arms, who grunted and squirmed, and tried to position her so that her tiny mouth was beside his nipple. But she continued to fuss and squirm. Every time he got her mouth to his chest, she would turn her head and move.

Reid tried to be patient. He talked to her quietly, all the while shooting nervous glances at the specialist, feeling like she was judging him…

"Here." She said, and reached out. Reid immediately tensed and leaned away from her, his eyes blazing in a warning. Morgan sat up in his chair, seeing that look in his lover's eyes. He had never really seen it before. Well… he had… he'd just never seen it look so… primal.

"Uh, ma'am, he really doesn't like to be touched." Morgan warned. No one noticed when the team returned from getting their coffee and calling Strauss, and buying out the gift shop. They watched with wide eyes, both amused and concerned at the scene in front of them. The specialist kept reaching for Reid, and he kept leaning away from each and every touch. His eyes were starting to look a bit wild.

"Don't TOUCH me!" Reid snapped.

"Spencer, I'm just trying to help, please let me."

"Ma'am, I don't think that's a good idea." Morgan warned, now standing as he looked back and forth between Reid and Ms. Burke.

"Ms. Burke, you're upsetting him!" JJ said, also standing and frowning,

"Spencer, you're being ridiculous." Ms. Burke huffed, and reached out for the baby.

And that's all it took. As soon as she laid her hands on tiny Rowan Alexandra, Reid lunged and—

CHOMP!

"OW!" Ms. Burke cried.

"REID!" Morgan howled, leaping forwards. Reid was snarling and glaring at Ms. Burke, his teeth still gripping her arm. Hotch moved forward too, immediately taking charge of the situation.

"Reid, let go. Reid! LET GO!" He ordered. "… REID!"

"Come on, Pretty Boy, let her go!" Morgan whined, gently trying to tug the shocked woman's arm out of Reid's mouth. The baby was crying now, and Ms. Burke yelped when Reid only bit down harder, clutching the baby tightly.

"AGENT REID, THAT IS AN ORDER! LET HER GO, NOW!" Hotch shouted, making several heads in the corridor turn. There was a moment's pause, and Reid obeyed. Immediately, Hotch was guiding Ms. Burke to the door, rolling up her sleeve to see the bite. JJ was holding on to Ms. Burke's arm, forcing her to pick up the pace.

"He BIT me!" Ms. Burke was shrieking as they left the room. "That little savage BIT me!"

"He warned you to back off!" JJ said, angrily. "He did NOT feel comfortable with you, and you just kept pushing him!"

"What the hell is his problem?!" Ms. Burke demanded angrily, and JJ glanced at several doctors, nurses and security running over.

"He doesn't like to be touched!" JJ snapped back. "We WARNED you! He doesn't know you, he doesn't trust you, you KNEW he wasn't comfortable with your presence, not to mention his body language that repeatedly SCREAMED for you to back off…"

"It'll bruise but you'll be fine." Hotch announced.

"No, this is NOT fine!" Ms. Burke howled angrily. "He assaulted me!" And she turned to security. Hotch's eyes flashed, but before he could open his mouth, JJ was right there.

"You were told SEVERAL times to back off! Reid told you, Morgan told you, I told you, and you would think that if he kept leaning away when you tried to touch him, you would get the idea that he wanted you to back off too! So you try and touch the BABY?! Were you informed of how protective he's been since she was born?!"

"Yes, she was." One of the nurses nearby offered weakly. "I told her that he was very anxious about anyone getting near the baby…"

"And you tried to touch her, after being warned to back off multiple times." JJ snapped.

"He needs help breastfeeding, he's not doing it right, I was trying to show him—"

"I'LL show him!" JJ snapped, eyes blazing. "Derek's mother will show him. We're two moms with four children between us. And he'll be more comfortable with us. I don't think your services will be needed, or WANTED, here any longer." And she turned and stalked back into the room. Ms. Burke stared after her, red in fury.

"I suggest you find something to occupy yourself with. Far from Agent Reid's room. I'll not have you upsetting him." Hotch said firmly, his most intense glare leveled on the woman. She made a double take at him, and her eyes widened and she very nearly cowered.

"… Yessir." She mumbled. Hotch nodded, then turned and went back into the room, closing the door behind him.

He looked over at the bed. Morgan was on the bed now, sitting against the head board with Reid between his legs, leaning into his chest. He was holding the baby close, still looking very upset and on edge.

"It's okay Spence." JJ said softly, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. She smiled and reached out. Reid watched her hand carefully, but she simply laid it on his hand. "She won't come back."

"… I shouldn't have done that." Reid whispered. "I… I need help… I can't do it."

"I'll help you." JJ said firmly. "If you'll let me?" Reid eyed her, but then smiled and nodded. JJ grinned at him and scooted closer, turning to Fran. "If you would join us, please?"

"Spencer… is that okay with you?" Fran asked, following JJ's example and asking permission. Reid nodded, eyes wide. Fran walked over and stood right by the bed side.

"Alright Spence…" JJ said, smiling up at him. "You ready?" And she looked down at the fussy baby.

Reid followed her gaze, then took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay, baby girl…" Morgan cooed. "Time to eat."

"I've already eaten, Mor—oh… you meant the ACTUAL baby girl." Garcia said, and the team laughed. Reid even grinned, shaking his head in amusement.

"Nice, Garcia." He snickered, then focused on the baby in his arms. It had only been an hour and a half since she had been born. His heart leapt into his throat. He should have fed her sooner…

He took a deep breath and relaxed back into Morgan's chest, adjusting the infant in his arms. She began to cry.

"Don't just jump right into it." Fran said with a slight smile, and Reid blinked up at her. "Take her blanket off." Reid paused, but then nodded.

"Awwww… she's so little…" Emily cooed, seeing the tiny naked new born.

"Let her rest on your chest." Fran said, and Reid nodded and did so. "It's a special bonding time with your baby, right before feeding. She's getting hungry, and she needs to understand that this is preparing to feed. Just hold her." Reid nodded again and did so, curling his arms around her and just letting her rest on his chest. She grunted and squirmed a bit, but then seemed to nuzzle into the warmth of her parent's skin. Smiling down over Reid's shoulder, Moran curled an arm around his younger husband and began to run a hand up and down the baby's back.

"Now talk to her." JJ said, smiling.

"Hey there…" Morgan cooed, wasting no time. "Welcome to the world, Rowan Alexandra. You have quite the name, don't you?"

"We'll have to decide what name we want you to go by." Reid chimed in, gently rubbing a hand over her soft hair.

"There are a few options…" Morgan continued as Reid closed his eyes, relaxing into his husband's chest with his daughter resting on his own. "Rowan, Ann, Alex, Alexa... Xander."

"Xander?" Reid asked.

"Okay, Xandra." Morgan snorted.

"No." Reid said with a smile. "I just like… just Rowan."

"Rowan it is then." Morgan murmured. The baby let out a whine, rubbing her face over Reid's skin and bobbing her head slightly.

"You see that?" Fran pointed out. "She's hungry and she knows to start looking for the nipple. Let her explore for a moment…"

"She's only an hour and a half old… how would she know?" Reid asked.

"Instinct, Spence." JJ said with a smile. "Keep talking to her."

"Are you hungry, Rowan?" Reid asked softly, smiling as he felt Morgan press a soft kiss to his shoulder. "It's time to eat… it may not go smoothly, but we'll figure it out, won't we?" The baby suddenly lurched to the side slightly.

"There you go… Just gently guide her." JJ said. Reid nodded and did so, carefully maneuvering the infant onto her side, pressing her belly to his own. He guided her to his left side, wanting her to feel and hear his heart beating as she fed… Her little fingers curled into a fist on his breast and she snuffled over the soft skin. Morgan was smiling, tears of unbelievable joy in his eyes as he stared down at his daughter on his mate's breast.

"She's a new born, Spencer." Fran said gently. "You can't expect her to know what to do. Hold her in one arm and gently pinch just beyond the areola and place the nipple INTO her mouth when she opens it."

Reid nodded, flushing slightly at the word 'nipple', making Emily grin.

"Point the nipple up a bit. Don't just poke it straight in." JJ advised. "Press it against that area under her nose and over her lip."

"It's supposed to go in her mouth, not up her nose!" Rossi snorted in disdain. JJ and Fran both gave the man a look. His eyes widened and he put up his hands, backing away a few steps, saying, "Okay, okay!"

Hotch chuckled, grinning at the veteran profiler. "I thought you would know better than to offer breastfeeding advice."

"Shut up, Aaron."

Emily and Garcia grinned at each other amused. Then, Emily blinked.

"You're videotaping this?" She whispered, leaning over to Garcia.

"Shhh! Yes!" Garcia hissed, holding up her phone. "It's so beautiful…"

Back in the bed, Reid had done as JJ suggested and on Fran's advice, he was gently brushing it back and forth a bit. The baby let out a whine. She opened her mouth and turned her head slightly. Reid sucked in a breath as the baby took his nipple into her mouth. She made a startled sound and pulled back. Reid drooped.

"Be patient." JJ said gently, placing a hand on Reid's knee under the blankets. "You're doing great, Spence." Reid gave her a nervous smile, and tried again. This time, the baby took his nipple into her mouth as soon as she felt it above her lip, and to Reid's surprise and excitement, she took it full into her mouth and sucked.

"Oh! She did it!" He gasped, looking elated. Then he winced.

"It shouldn't hurt, Spencer. You want to make sure that your nipple is far enough to reach her soft palate." Fran said. "Otherwise you'll be REALLY sore."

"I DO feel a lot of friction…" Reid admitted, frowning.

"Then try again." JJ said.

"But… she's feeding!" Reid gasped, sounding horrified at being told to disturb his daughter.

"Try again." JJ said again. Reid whined slightly, but did so, pulling Rowan off of his chest and repositioning, looking incredibly distressed when she let out a frustrated wail.

"Don't get upset, Reid." Hotch advised, smiling slightly. "Be patient."

"This time, try touching the nipple to the tip of her nose, and let her come from that angle." Fran recommended. "Let her chin touch your chest, and when she goes to latch, give her a gentle push at the shoulders." Reid was starting to look slightly frantic now. Morgan, sensing this, reached around and placed his broad hand on his new daughter's back.

"I got that, Pretty Boy." He said in a soothing, velvety tone. "You just focus on getting it into her mouth at the right angle."

"Alright." Reid nodded, smiling and turning to give his husband a grateful look. He carefully positioned his daughter, with JJ's gentle hands guiding him, and she moved in to latch. At the last second, Morgan gave her a little push as his mother had instructed, and she latched.

"Oh…" Reid breathed, eyes wide as he stared down at his daughter. "That feels MUCH different."

"Better?" JJ asked.

"A lot…" Reid murmured, nodding. The baby sighed, letting out a soft gurgle. She slowly opened her eyes slightly, making Morgan smile.

"Look at those big gorgeous blues…" He cooed.

Reid smiled. "Almost all babies have blue eyes… the pigmentation has to finish forming and then the light will darken it. So she'll probably have brown eyes, like us…" But then he cocked a head and looked up, staring straight at Fran. She blinked. "But then again…" Reid continued, "both of OUR mothers have blue eyes."

"Diana's eyes are blue?" Fran asked, and Reid nodded saying "So it IS possible that Rowan will have blue eyes."

"What about hair?" Morgan asked as Rowan continued to nurse.

"Well… your genetics leave her predisposed to dark hair because of your father… you and your sisters have dark hair. And my father has dark hair. Mine is brown, but it was darker when I was younger… So if she takes after you, she'll have very dark hair, but if she takes after me it might get lighter when she gets older. But of course, your mom has red hair and mine is blonde… so…" And he shrugged slightly. The baby let out a soft coo and Reid smiled, his eyes getting heavy. He sighed, savoring the feel of the soft tug at his breast and the gentle fingers rubbing up and down his shoulders.

He was full of hormones and he knew it, and he knew that Morgan would be as well, watching his mate breastfeeding their child for the first time. He could literally feel himself, AND his husband, relaxing and melting into one another.

Reid was a bit disgruntled when Fran told him to pull Rowan off and burp her before switching to the other side. But he did as she said. The baby scrunched up her face and turned red, and he quickly brought her to his chest and began to rub her back. JJ supplied a burping cloth. After several long minutes, the baby let out a hiccup and spit up a bit. A doting Derek Morgan wiped off her face, and helped Reid in the process of getting her to latch onto his right side. The baby was a bit more finicky this time, and it took quite a few more tries than the first one, but finally she latched, and Reid relaxed again.

He closed his eyes, and suddenly, the exhaustion of hours of labor after only four hours' sleep caught up with him. The hormones worked their charm, and a few minutes later, Reid had slipped into a light doze.

Garcia turned off the camera as JJ slid off of the bed murmuring "I think it's time for us to go."

"Garcia? Will you feed Clooney and let him out?" Morgan asked. Garcia just smiled and nodded, and Morgan watched the team quietly creep out of the room, until it was just his mother.

"I am… so happy for the two of you." Fran said softly. "She's just beautiful, Derek."

Morgan just smiled at his mother, turning and pressing a gentle kiss to his lover's cheek. Nearly half an hour passed, and Reid, Morgan and Fran were woken by the baby fussing, finally releasing her mother's nipple and turning away. Groggy, Reid held her upright on his chest, her head on his shoulder. She let out a hiccup and a gurgle, then a big sigh before settling in.

"We need to get a diaper on her, baby boy…" Morgan murmured.

Fran wordlessly got up to get one. Morgan helped Reid to the bathroom to do his business and to clean his nipples and apply ointment while Fran diapered the baby, and once Reid was back into bed, she passed him her granddaughter. Then she smiled and watched the little family get situated.

"I'm going to go check in to my hotel and get some sleep. I'll be back in the morning."

"The morning?" Morgan asked, confused. "Mama… it's noon…"

"But you two need to rest, and you need time alone to bond with her." Fran pointed out as she closed the curtains to dim the room. "I'll be back in the morning."

"Alright, Mama. I love you."

"And I love you. All THREE of you." She said firmly, and Reid gave her a sleepy smile. She leaned down, and to Reid's surprise, kissed his cheek. "I am SO proud of you, Spencer. You did BEAUTIFULLY."

"Thank you…" Reid said softly, and after one more smile down at the newborn baby, barely two hours old, she left. And so the little family settled in. The baby was kept only in a diaper and her little hat to keep her head warm. She rested on her belly on Reid's bare chest, and Reid drew the blankets up to her little shoulders, and then rested his hand on her back. He snuggled up to Morgan, resting his head on the man's shoulder while Morgan curled his arm around him.

"I love you, Spencer…" Morgan whispered, and Reid turned his head and they shared a kiss. The baby grunted softly, and Reid and Morgan looked down at her and grinned as the tiny mouth let out a huge yawn. "Me too, Rowan… Me too…" Morgan mumbled, and the trio went to sleep.

* * *

For all those asking how Reid is able to have children in this fic, MitaRose,Cristina Reid, gursy,

Ummmm... this story is kind of... don't ask don't tell... XD! Usually, I go with a "He's a hermaphrodite that doesn't exist in real life and he has fully functioning reproductive organs of both genders because it's a fanfiction and I can do whatever I want" approach... LOL Other than the giant elephant in the room that is Reid's ability to conceive, carry and birth a child, glad you're enjoying the story!

pipinheart: I don't think we can blame Spencer for being a bit... less than pleasant in the delivery room... lol

Rumtreiberin1993: Thank you very much, glad you're enjoying.

Meguma Vanou: Yo realmente no hablan espanol... Estoy esando mi traductor de telefono... pero si usted lee la historia que usted debe hablar ingles. Ahora me siento estupido... Pero muchas gracias, me alegro de que haya disfrutado de la historia!

HopesDieLast: Spencer dropping the F-Bomb is bound to be funny. Glad you approve of the delivery scene!

QueenAly: Yes! New baby girl is here!

save the sharks: I hope you liked Clooney meeting the baby!

nannily: Yep. Buka requested a baby girl... glad you enjoyed!

CMAli 1: yay!

Blue Eyed Chica: Thank you!

Missy: Thank you. Glad you're enjoying.

Rain and Storm: Yep! Little Rowan is here! And of COURSE she'll be Derek's princes… he'll be wrapped around her little finger! And I think Reid has earned the right to scream… and Buka requested that they have a girl in this story, take it up with her. LOL Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

MarineLvr84: Yay! Glad I delivered as expected!

Finalure: Hope you liked the home coming and meeting Clooney!

Kittyfiction2008: Hope you enjoyed!

LarienGubler: Glad you liked the birth scene… Buka hates it when Mpregs end in C-sections… LOL Glad you liked Reid losing it while in labor. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

68luvcarter: Glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this one! Obviously, Reid is still very protective…

LithiumFlower: Hope you were happy with Clooney's appearance again!

Ihli: Hope you enjoyed!

Darkys Starlara: Eep! Yes! She's here! And hells yeah, Reid can swear with the best!

Guest: Glad you enjoyed!

DMSG92: Gotta love Reid! It's like… required!

Rogue: Glad it was laugh-worthy! Hope you liked this one too

H.I. Fanfiction: Glad you liked it!

Wolfpawn: NO SLEEP FOR YOU! MUWAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

Buka! I'm so glad you liked the birth scene! If they had told Reid not to scream, I think he would have attacked! So happy you liked it!

* * *

Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Whelping

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any financial profit off of writing this.

SLASH AND MPREG WARNING! Morgan/Reid

Written for Buka2000. Congratulations on your brand new baby boy!

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

The house was so incredibly quiet. The dog lay on his bed, his sad eyes staring around the room. He let out a lonely sigh. The colorful woman had come by twice since his owner and the man's mate had rushed out of the house in the middle of the night a few days ago… he wasn't sure how many. The dog could remember the scent of their anxiety and excitement, along with something that he had never smelled before, but had triggered something primal and protective within him… But then they had left, and the scent had faded.

The colorful woman had brought him a little blanket when she had come to visit both times. The blanket fascinated him… it smelled of chemicals and a strange place, but it also smelled of the Master and the Mate… and something else… Clooney wasn't sure, but it interested him. He kept returning to the blankets and smelling them, and eventually took them to his bed in the closet under the stairs… like he would do with Master's socks.

Clooney perked his ears, and then suddenly jerked his head up. He knew that sound! He knew that engine! He leapt from his bed and ran to the front window, poking his head between the curtains. Then he let out a joyful bark. His Master and the Mate had returned home! He watched as the Master got out of the car and walked around to the other side, opening the passenger side door in the back seat. The Mate slid out, cradling something pink in his arms. Then the other door opened. Clooney wagged his tail. It was the Alpha Female! Master was her pup! Clooney LOVED the Female! He watched as Master got bags out of the car and the Female headed for the door, the Mate following. He was moving differently, and looked ready to weep as he stared up at the house, and then smiled down at whatever it was he was carrying.

Wiggling in excitement, Clooney ran to the front door, and whined when he heard the keys… The Female opened the door, but Master's firm voice was immediately heard.

"FREEZE!" Clooney froze, then obeyed. He lay on the floor and held perfectly still, watching Master. Master held the door open as the Female entered, and then the Mate. And Clooney's nose quivered. There it was again. That scent! That scent from the two blankets that the Colorful Woman had brought him! He was intrigued, and that scent triggered something in him. He leered at the open door, growling softly as he saw someone walking their boxer across the street. But he calmed when the Master closed and locked the door. The humans left the foyer and went into the living room, and then down the hall towards the room that had been changed. It used to be Master's Study, right by the bedroom, but now Master and the Mate shared a study and all new things were in there now…

Clooney whined. They hadn't even said hello to him! He got to his feet and headed to the closet under the stairs, slipping through the doggy door, and then emerging a moment later with one of the two blankets in his teeth. He could tell them that he knew what was going on… well, not for sure, but it had SOMETHING to do with that scent.

He followed them down the hall, dragging the blanket with him.

* * *

Reid stared at the house as they pulled into the driveway. He was getting very emotional. They were bringing their daughter home for the very first time. He knew that he likely wouldn't be leaving the house for at least the next month, either… He would stay inside so that the vulnerable newborn didn't catch any pathogens, and he would spend that time strengthening their bond. Morgan had the next four weeks off, too… Reid wondered if they would get sick of one another, but he dismissed that idea quickly. They had agreed that whenever possible, feeding time would be handled by both. Their daughter would feel their touch and hear their voices every time she nursed. So far, it was working well.

The car stopped and Morgan hopped out, trotting around to open the door for Reid.

"Honestly… he forgot to open the door for his own mother." Fran joked, getting out of the car. Reid grinned, turning when his door opened. Morgan was beaming, and looking just as excited to be home as he was. He helped Reid slide out of the car, and kissed him, then leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the tiny baby in Reid's arms. She grunted and squirmed, managing to get an arm out of the pink blanket and flail it around, bopping Morgan in the eye, before she let it rest on her father's cheek. Grinning, Morgan turned and kissed the palm of her hand, watching as she cracked open her little eyes, which were still blue. A startled look crossed her face and her eyes widened, looking around and taking in all of the colors around her. The blue of the sky, the green of the trees… The dark blob that was her father's face.

"Welcome home, Rowan." Reid cooed, and she quickly fixed her eyes on his face, flailing her arm again.

"Aww… She knows mommy." Morgan chuckled, then kissed Reid again before getting their bags from the trunk. Reid in the mean time was headed for the house. Fran was on the front porch, unlocking the door. Morgan trotted over as the door was opened. Immediately, they heard paws and an excited whuffing.

"FREEZE!" Morgan commanded, and all was silent. They stepped into the house, and past Clooney, who was laying very still on the floor, watching them.

"Show me the nursery!" Fran squealed in excitement. "Derek said you didn't want it to be gender specific?"

"We wanted to be surprised, so yes." Reid confirmed with a nod, heading off in that direction. Morgan closed and locked the door, then followed, just as eager to see the nursery, now that it would finally be complete…

He squeezed by Reid and Fran and opened the door for them.

"Ohhh…" Fran breathed as they walked in. The carpet was a sand color and the walls were a brilliant aquatic blue and a collection of over a hundred decals had turned the wall into a colorful reef filled with fish. The crib, changing table, rocking chair, dresser and toy chest were all a light stained wood matching the carpet color. The little mobile that hung over the crib had fish on it, as did the bedding in the crib and the padding on the changing table and rocking chair.

"It's beautiful, boys…" Fran sighed, looking near tears in delight.

"Of course, she'll be staying with us until she's old enough to be moved into the nursery." Reid said. "We have a bassinet for her in our room." And they turned to go see. But they were being blocked. Clooney stood there in the doorway, wagging his tail hopefully, a blanket hanging from his mouth.

"Hey… that's one of the blankets you sent Garcia home with." Reid observed.

"… Smart dog." Morgan said, grinning. Then he knelt. "Did you miss us, Clooney?" the dog wagged his tail harder and approached Morgan, dropping the blanket in his lap and savoring the scratch behind his ears. Then he turned and moved over to Reid, sitting at his feet and staring up at the bundle in his arms.

"… Does he… Know?!" Reid blurted, looking startled.

"I think he does." Fran chuckled. "I think he wants to meet the puppy." Reid blinked and looked slightly confused at that, but then he nodded. Morgan took hold of Clooney's collar and Reid slowly moved to sit on the floor.

Clooney looked back at the Master, then turned to the Mate again. He could smell the Mate's nerves… That scent… that bundle… the Mate's nervousness… Clooney's heard pounded in excitement. That bundle… that scent… it HAD to be the pups! The Mate had whelped! He stood and approached slowly, knowing that a bitch who had just whelped would have no tolerance for mistakes when one approached her litter… The Mate watched him come, and then reached out a hand. Clooney sniffed over it, getting more of this scent that was so new.

"Good boy." The Mate said softly, and Clooney wagged his tail at the praise. And finally, Clooney was snuffling over the bundle. There was only one pup! Only ONE! What had happened to the others?!

"Clooney… this is Rowan." The Mate said. Clooney looked up and licked the Mate's chin, then turned and touched his nose to the forehead of the pup, sniffing. She whimpered and flailed her paw, which came to rest on Clooney's muzzle. Clooney wagged his tail, then slowly lay down before the mate with his chin resting on the bundle, letting the tiny paw feel his fur.

"Oh, he's a natural, Derek." Fran whispered.

"I never would have guessed." Morgan chuckled. Reid just smiled and looked up at the pair before turning them back on the baby and the dog, and then he pet Clooney on the head with a soft "Good boy." The dog wagged his tail again, and nudged the baby with his nose.

"Alright, Clooney." Morgan called, smiling. Clooney turned and looked at Morgan, but then snuffled over the baby again, wagging his tail before licking Reid's chin. Reid chuckled, turning away.

"No, Clooney." He chided gently. Clooney turned and picked up the blanket in his teeth and brought it over to Reid.

"Look at him!" Fran squealed in delight.

"Thank you, Clooney." Reid said with a genuine smile. Clooney wagged his tail and nudged little Rowan with his nose.

"It's time for the little one to eat." Fran said softly. "You two go take care of that, and I'll make you boys some lunch."

"That would be wonderful, thank you." Reid nodded, and Morgan gave him a hand up from the floor.

Clooney quietly followed them into the bedroom. He sat down and watched as the Master and the Mate removed their shirts and sat on the bed, the Mate resting his head on the Master's shoulder as the Master cradled the pup close…

Morgan removed Rowan's little hat and blanket, and then her onesie, leaving her in just her cloth diaper. Then he went to hand her to Reid.

"No." Reid said with a smile. "Your turn."

"Spencer… I'm not lactating."

"Just take her through the routine and when she's ready to eat, I'll take over." Reid said. Morgan eyed him, then smiled and nodded. He moved to rest back on the pillows at the headboard, resting the baby on his chest. Reid curled up by his side and rested his head on Morgan's chest as well, staring at the baby girl. He smiled when she opened her eyes and looked at him, making a soft grunting. Reid smiled when a little hand reached out and touched his face.

But then, he and Morgan turned at the whine. There at the end of the bed were hopeful brown eyes and a wagging tail.

"Clooney…" Morgan said warningly.

"It's okay. Let him." Reid said. Morgan looked down at him.

"You sure? I didn't think you would be comfortable with that…"

"Clooney has to get familiar with her." Reid shrugged. "This is a calm situation in which you and I are both RIGHT THERE."

"… Alright, Pretty Boy." Morgan said. "Come on, Clooney." And the dog leapt onto the bed, settling to lie beside Morgan, resting his head on the man's belly and sniffing the baby's feet. She kicked a little bit, making Clooney's ears perk and tail wag. He licked her little toes, making her kick some more. Reid and Morgan grinned, and Reid reached out to rub Clooney's ears. The dog wagged his tail again.

Rowan continued to stare at her mother's face while listening to her father's heartbeat, and feeling his strong hand rubbing over her back. And then, she stopped her mumbling and listened as her father's rich, velvety voice reached her ears.

"Welcome home, Little Girl." He cooed. "This is where you're going to grow up. It's our house. Our home. You, and me, and your mommy and Clooney." The dog perked up and wagged his tail again. "See? He likes you already! Don't you, Clooney?"

"Whuf!" Clooney said, wagging his tail eagerly. Reid snickered under his breath. The baby began to make little gurgles and noises, squirming about on Morgan's chest, kicking her feet every time a cold nose or a warm tongue touched them. She would turn her head every now and then, bright blue eyes taking in as much of the room around her as they could, but finally she seemed to settle, nuzzling into her father's warmth. Then after a bit, she began her little quest for food.

"I think she's ready for her mama." Morgan smiled, and Reid grinned.

"Come on, Rowan…" Reid sighed happily, accepting the infant into his arms. He held her close and cuddled her, and she cooed and gurgled, but then stopped. She curled up, making a funny face. Reid blinked. "Rowan?" she turned red. She screwed up her face and took a deep breath… and then let out a massive sneeze! Clooney immediately turned and stared at her, startled. And she let out a gasp and looked around in startled confusion, her eyes wide. Reid's eyes widened too, and Morgan blinked. Then she scrunched up her face and let out another sneeze, once again thrashing and looking around in shock.

Reid and Morgan couldn't help it. They near fell over laughing, which just earned them an amazed look from their baby girl. Reid composed himself first, hugging her close and kissing her forehead before shifting her to rest on his belly. To his amusement she found his nipple before he was even ready, and she protested vehemently when he pulled her off and readjusted her to get her at a better angle. She was impatient, and was very frustrated with her parent's repeated attempts to get her to latch properly. It took nearly fifteen minutes this time, so when she suddenly pulled away crying after feeding for only a couple of minutes, Reid was getting anxious and frustrated. He tried her on the other side, but she suddenly seemed to want nothing to do with him. She cried and fussed, kicking her legs and flailing tiny fists.

Morgan tried to calm Rowan and Reid both, but the more Rowan fussed the more upset Reid got. They finally got their hint when the baby suddenly calmed for apparently no reason at all, but Clooney suddenly became very interested in her diaper. And then a moment later, a soft _poof!_ Was heard from the general direction of her hind end, and a chuckling Morgan declared "Awww… she's just got gas!" And he happily went to change her diaper, leaving a relieved Reid sprawled out on the bed staring at the ceiling.

When Morgan returned, it took very little time and effort to get Rowan to latch, and when she did she fed with enthusiasm. Morgan burped her and Reid laughed at the look on his face when she spit up a bit on his bare shoulder, and Reid once again relaxed as Morgan trotted into the bathroom to clean up both himself, and the baby, before returning her to Reid to feed from the other side.

But finally, Rowan had been fed, burped, and tucked into her bassinet right by Morgan and Reid's bed. And with the baby monitor in hand, they put on their shirts again and headed out to the kitchen.

Fran smiled at them.

"I was starting to wonder what was taking so long."

"That session had a few… kinks." Reid confessed.

"What on EARTH was making the two of you laugh so hard?" Fran asked with a grin.

"The baby! She was sneezing from BOTH ends!" Morgan announced, and after a moment of pondering what the hell Morgan meant by that, Reid rolled his eyes.

"Classy, Derek."

"Alright, Mr. Prim and Proper," Morgan said, earning a scoff from Reid. Morgan seized the glass that his mother had offered and lifted it into the air. "To baby's first sneeze." Reid blinked at him for a moment, then smiled. He accepted the glass that Fran then offered to him and lifted it in acknowledgement of his husband's toast.

"Baby's first sneeze." He repeated, and they clinked their glasses together. A flash went off, and they turned and looked at Fran, startled.

"Baby's first sneeze!" She announced happily, checking the picture on her camera. "Awwww…" Morgan and Reid glanced at each other and grinned, then clinked their glasses again and drank.

"Alright, time to eat." Fran said with a smile, pushing the couple towards the table, and soon they were all enjoying salad and lasagna, and afterwards, Fran surprised them with a fresh apple pie. But as they began to clean up, Fran paused. "… Where's Clooney?"

Morgan and Reid looked around. Clooney was usually underfoot whenever something was going on in the kitchen, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"… the baby." Reid gasped, and ran for the bedroom, Morgan and Fran on their heels. When they arrived at the bedroom, sure enough, there was Clooney. He jerked his head up and growled as they entered, but once he identified them, he fell silent and calmly lay his head down on the floor, where he was curled up right by the bassinet with baby Rowan peacefully sleeping inside.

"Awwww…" Fran cooed. Reid slowly approached, and Clooney wagged his tail.

"Good boy." Reid said softly, kneeling and wrapping his arms around the dog's neck as Clooney lifted his head again. Clooney let his mouth fall open and his tongue loll out in a great canine grin, his tail whipping back and forth in his joy at the praise.

"Well…" Reid sighed, finally sitting back. "I'm going to join Rowan and Clooney in a nap."

"Pump first." Morgan said firmly. "I'd like to have a couple of bottles in the fridge so you don't have to get up with her every time at night. You're already exhausted, you need your rest."

"Thanks, Derek." Reid said with a smile.

"I'll go get it." Morgan said, kissing Reid's cheek and then jogging down the hall.

"May I sit with you while you do it?" Fran asked.

"Sure." Reid said, sitting cross legged at the head of the bed.

Fran mimicked him at the foot of the bed, smiling at the baby under her blanket in the bassinet. Reid smiled at the baby as well, watching as she curled her little fingers around the ear of a mint green bunny plushy with a pink bow around its neck which was tucked under her blanket with her and cuddled into her side.

"… I still can't believe she's here." Reid finally spoke.

"It will sink in when you're getting up at three am to feed and change her." Fran chuckled wryly. "But I must admit… you and Derek are taking to this like real champs. You do incredibly well feeding her—"

"I read a lot."

"Reading won't teach you everything about raising a child, Spencer." Fran said, placing a hand on Reid's knee. "You need to listen to your heart."

"Alright, here it is." Morgan announced, returning with the breast pump. Reid sighed and accepted it, giving it a look of distaste. Derek and his mother both grinned at the sight, and soon enough Reid had the thing going.

"That feels WEIRD!" The genius gasped, making a face.

"Any more weird than having her nurse?"

"At least THAT is natural." Reid snorted.

"I know." Morgan chuckled. "But this way, I can help you more and you can sleep more."

"I know, I know." Reid sighed, smiling and shaking his head, glancing down to check the bottle.

"You're both such wonderful parents." Fran said.

"Mama, we've hardly begun!" Morgan laughed.

"You're GOING to be wonderful parents." Fran added. "You're going to make mistakes. Every parent does. The important thing to do is to forgive your-self for those mistakes." Morgan smiled and nodded. "The best thing you can do, is just to love her."

"I'm gonna give her the best." Morgan said, beaming down at his sleeping daughter. Reid smiled tenderly up at his husband, his heart melting at the love radiating from the man. But then Morgan turned and looked at Reid. "Just like I'm going to give YOU the best. Because it's what you deserve." Reid blushed and smiled, looking down and focusing on the breast pump, switching it over to the other side. Morgan chuckled.

"Pretty Boyyyy…"

"… What." Reid snorted, trying to hide his smile as he refused to look up.

"When our little one is older… in about a year or so… I'm taking you on the HoneyMoon we never had."

Reid's eyes widened, snapping up to meet Derek's.

"W-What?"

"A HoneyMoon." Morgan said. Fran was looking delighted.

"I'll take Rowan while you two are away."

"Take her?!"

"In a year or so, Spencer." Fran reminded, trying to calm the overprotective new mother.

"But… where will we go?" Reid asked.

"Well…" Morgan said, grinning. "I know you don't like the beach… but I wanted to do something really special… so… How about we take a cruise through Alaska?" and he pulled a brochure out of the bedside table drawer and held it open for Reid to look at. A quick glance and Reid had read everything on there, but his eyes lingered on the pictures.

"Ohh… Derek…" Reid gasped, his eyes sparkling in excitement.

"You wanna?"

"Oh wow… yes!" Reid exclaimed. He set the pump aside and threw his arms around Morgan's neck, kissing him fiercely.

"Only the best for you, baby boy." Morgan breathed.

"Well… I'll let you two have some time together." Fran said, standing. "Derek, I'm borrowing your car."

"What? Why?" Morgan asked, looking at his mother.

"Have you seen the state of your fridge?"

"It's clean!"

"Cleaned out is more accurate. And Spencer is a breastfeeding mother. He needs extra calories and nutrients. I'm going to the store and I'm stocking your kitchen."

"You don't have to do that." Reid said.

"You're stuck in the house with the baby for the next month or so, Spencer." Fran said with a smile. "And this is the time when you and Derek need to bond with one another, and with the baby. You should spend as much time together as possible. So you bond. With her. With each other. I'll be back in a couple of hours. And she picked up the bottle that Reid had filled with the pump and walked out of the room to refrigerate the colostrum and clean the pump. And soon, she was leaving the house. Reid and Morgan shared a kiss and shimmied out of clothes, then curled up in bed together, both staring at the basinet that Clooney was snoozing by. They didn't need to say anything, they just slowly let their eyes drift closed to enjoy a nap before their little one woke hungry.

* * *

AvenaCookie: Hah! Sweet… Glad you liked it! And yeah, I can see Reid cussing when he's in labor. Buka requested a little girl, but I picked the name, so I'm glad you like it! Almost named her Ceridwen Elizabeth but that was a mouthful and I didn't like any of the shortened versions for the baby… Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Rain and Storm: Yep! Baby here! And she will actually end up with blue eyes, like both of her grandmothers, with Reid's hair and a skin tone between Reid and Morgan. And everyone seems to like Feral Spencer! LOL Why am I surprised? I guess I expected people to complain that it was OOC for him but… Anyway! Glad you enjoyed!

68luvcarter: Yes he did!

Save the sharks: Hope that the Clooney/baby scene was to your liking!

Wolfpawn: Glad you enjoyed!

Ihli: I have NO experience with breastfeeding. I did a LOT of research and asked a lot of questions. Just as my fellow writers who are also moms! Especially Buka! LOL

Nannily: Yes he is! Feral Reid has been born!

Lederra: Yes. It was the Lactation Specialist's fault that she got bitten. She was warned, SEVERAL times… And after Hotch's glare, we won't hear from her again. She'd like to keep her job, thanks.

MarineLvr84: Damn straight! I'll do what I want!

Pippinheart: Glad you enjoyed Feral Spencer and then having JJ and Fran teach him… It's really the only way I could see him accepting help…

LarienGubler: Clooney would indeed be VERY proud of The Mate defending Master's pup so valiantly! XD And yeah, I didn't know breastfeeding could be so difficult either. I did a LOT of research!

Laustic: So glad you liked it. I really couldn't see Reid comfortable with learning from a stranger…

Darkus Starlara: Glad you like the name! And yes, Feral Reid won't let anyone he doesn't trust near his daughter!

Rogue Storm: Thank you!

DMSG92: O.O Yes Ma'am!

Finalure: Don't Stop! Belieeevin'! Hold on to that feeliiiIIIiiiinnnn… Oh fuck you got me going…

Auntiem911: Glad you enjoyed! Hope this chapter met your expectations too!

Cristina Reid: Damn straight!

QueenAly: Thank you. And close enough… ^_~

Buka! Yep… Feral Reid. Love 'im. LOL I wonder how often those Lactation Specialists get the stink eye from the new moms… LOL kind of feel sorry for them now as I think about that… Glad you liked Fran holding Rowan for the first time, and the first feeding! Thank you for putting up with all of my questions!

Erynn: Thank you, dear!

Irishgirl9: Reid will explain the whole being called 'mom' thing… if he didn't in this chapter, he will in the next.

* * *

**NOMINATIONS HAVE STARTED FOR PROFILER'S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS!**  
Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our third annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Corner Forum. All rules and information are on the forum.

* * *

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Whelping

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any financial profit off of writing this.

SLASH AND MPREG WARNING! Morgan/Reid

Written for Buka2000. Congratulations on your brand new baby boy!

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Morgan and Reid awoke to Rowan's chuckling cries. Reid turned and kissed Morgan, then stood and gathered up his daughter before returning to the warmth of the bed and Morgan's arms. Once again, they began with cuddling together, and once Rowan was ready to feed, Reid held still and allowed Morgan to try this time. Reid ended up sitting against the pillows, sideways in Morgan's lap. Grinning at his lover's eager but awkward attempts, he folded his hands behind his head and just watched.

Grinning and laughing at his own clulessness, Morgan supported Rowan with one arm and pinched Reid's nipple in his free hand ("Ow! Not so hard!" "Sorry, Pretty Boy…") and guided it into Rowan's mouth.

"No, that's not right." Reid winced. Morgan looked distressed as Rowan whined when she was pulled off. Morgan tried again, frowning in concentration with his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth. Reid grinned at the sight. It took several tries, and by the end Morgan looked more likely to cry than Rowan, but finally she got a good a latch. Reid sighed and relaxed into the blankets, smiling at the gentle kiss to his lips, and then Morgan pressed his forehead to Reid.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." Reid called. Fran opened the door and stepped in. She smiled at the couple on the bed and the feeding baby. Reid perked up at the scents that wafted into the room behind Fran. "What's that?" He asked. "It's smells GREAT!"

"That would be dinner." Fran said. "Looks like dinner is already in progress."

Reid smiled and looked down at Rowan, saying "It is indeed."

"What are you making, Mama?" Morgan asked, sniffing the air. "Ohhh… do I smell bacon?!"

"Baked potatoes." Fran said with a smile. "Sour cream, chives, butter, bacon and cheddar."

"Sounds great." Reid said with a smile.

"I've also got some broccoli you can add to it."

"Why would you add broccoli to a baked potato!?" Morgan demanded, looking insulted on the baked potato's behalf.

"Because I need the extra nutrients." Reid said calmly.

"… Okay…" Morgan relented, still looking horrified at the idea of spoiling a loaded baked potato with… uhg… BROCCOLI.

"There's also salad."

"What about meat?" Morgan asked.

"… there's bacon on the potato, Derek." Fran pointed out.

"No! You have to have a STEAK with a baked potato!" Morgan cried, and for the first time, he stood and left his husband and daughter while she was still eating. "I'm grilling STEAK!" And he stormed from the room. Reid stared after him, amused. He met Fran's irritated look, and then the pair of them laughed. Reid pulled Rowan off his breast. She whined.

"I know, I know…" Reid soothed. "Time to switch sides."

"May I burp her?"

"Of course." Reid smiled, offering her the burping cloth. She accepted it and draped it over her shoulder, placing the baby against her chest and patting her back. She gurgled and let out a hiccup, Reid grinning at the startled look on her face that she got every time she had a hiccup. But after a bit, she burped, gurgled and spit up a bit. Fran wiped her mouth, smiling, and then handed her back to Reid, who transferred her to the other side of his chest, and was soon getting her to feed.

"You're really doing well with her, Spencer." Fran said, and Reid smiled up at her.

"Thank you. Coming from a three time mom, I appreciate that."

"You're going to be a wonderful father."

"Mother." Reid chuckled.

"Mother?" Fran asked, smiling.

"Derek and I had a long talk… having two dad's might be complicated. He said we could go by 'dad', 'daddy' or 'papa'… but honestly? I really don't mind if she calls me 'mom', 'mama' or 'mommy'. I don't know why, but everyone seems to think I'll find it emasculating."

"Well… you're a man." Fran reasoned.

"Yes. I am." Reid said. "But I conceived her, I carried her, I gave birth to her. And now I'm breast feeding her. And that is what a mother does. I'm very much going to be fulfilling the mother role, and Derek the father role. And so that's how we refer to one another. He's daddy, I'm mommy."

And Fran simply nodded her acceptance.

When Morgan announced that dinner was ready, Reid and Fran headed out to the kitchen.

"Derek, babe, I'll need you to cut my steak for me."

"What? Why?" Morgan asked, turning. And then he grinned.

"Someone is wide awake." Reid announced.

"So I see!" Morgan said happily, walking over to his husband. He kissed Reid's cheek, then looked down at the baby cradled in Reid's arms. Her blue eyes were wide and alert, and looking around.

"Look at YOU, Rowan Alexandra!" He cooed, and the baby perked up and turned her eyes towards the dark blur that was her father. "Awww… look at you smiling at your daddy!"

"She's two days old, Derek, she can't smile."

"But she is!"

"… I think she's pooping." Reid announced, and Morgan gave him a dirty look. Reid grinned and fought back a laugh. "I'll go change her while you cut up my steak." And then he made a hasty retreat from the kitchen, and his glowering mate. Fran just sat at the table and laughed.

"He's right, you know." She said, sipping her ice water. "At this age, smiling usually means gas and poop."

"Whose side are you on?!" Morgan howled, placing the steaks and potatoes onto plates with a side salad, and a plate of broccoli for Reid. Then he began carefully cutting Reid's steak (which he made sure was the biggest for the extra calories), picking off the bits of fat and tossing them to an ecstatic Clooney. By the time he was done, Reid was returning. He brought Rowan, who was wrapped in a blanket and strapped into her baby carrier, and set her on the kitchen table. Morgan sat at the head with Reid to his left and Fran to his right, and Reid blinked, but politely bowed his head when Fran said grace, thought he was unable to hold back a giggle when little Rowan let out a squeal and flailed her arms in the middle of the blessing.

"Oh for Heaven's sake…" Fran grinned. "Just… dig in!" And they did just that.

"Mmmm… the steak is perfect, Derek." Reid said, but Morgan was too busy grinning at his little two day old daughter, who was making little noises and looking around with wide, inquisitive eyes. Reid smiled and shook his head, savoring the juicy steak, medium rare, just how he liked it. Fran had hers Medium Well, and Morgan liked his rare. Reid briefly wondered how Rowan would like her steak cooked, but then nearly laughed at himself. She was two days old, eating steak was a LONG ways away.

"Look at you, Miss Rowan." Fran cooed between bites and Rowan turned towards her, eyes bright and curious. Reid smiled, pride and love swelling up within him as he mashed his potato beneath his fork.

"Jeeze, Derek, enough bacon and cheese on here?" He asked, frowning. "Fran, could you pass the green onions?"

"Here, Spencer." Fran said, passing it over. The baby followed the motion with her eyes. Reid put some green onions on his potato.

"Derek, the sour cream?"

"Here." Morgan said, and SPLAT! He plopped a large dollop of sour cream on Reid's potato.

Reid sighed and shook his head, then began to mash the potato again saying, "After dinner we need to give her a bath." He glanced at Rowan, who was staring up at the lights over the table. "And then YOU," he pointed his fork at Morgan, "need to walk poor Clooney."

"Yes, dear." Morgan chuckled, chewing his steak, but then stopped when he heard the excited whine from the doorway. All eyes turned to the Golden Retriever, prancing in place in excitement.

"REID!" Morgan howled. "You said the word!"

"I didn't know he was right there!" Reid whined defensively. Clooney trotted to the table and sat right beside Morgan, staring up at him and talking eagerly.

"What now?" Fran asked.

"I said the word."

"What word?"

"W-A-L-K." Reid spelled out.

"Ohhh…" Fran nodded, then laughed at the look Morgan was giving his dog.

"Not now, Clooney!" He finally said. "Go to your room!"

The dog froze, then ducked his head, tucked his tail and slunk out of the room.

"His room?" Fran asked.

"The closet under the stairs." Reid said with a grin. "That's Clooney's room." Fran just shook her head, smiling.

"Rowan was watching Clooney." Morgan said with a grin. Reid and Fran looked at the baby, and sure enough, she was staring in the direction of the door that Clooney had just disappeared through. Reid smiled and shook his head, savoring the last juicy piece of his steak. He happily ate his salad and broccoli, and then finally finished off the baked potato.

"You two go bathe the baby, I'll clean up." Fran said.

"Oh, no, you went shopping for us and made dinner and—"

"And I am here to help you, Spencer. You need to spend as much time bonding with Rowan as you can. Every moment is precious, and I'm happy to do these things to give you those extra moments."

"Thanks, Mama." Morgan said with a smile. He kissed her cheek, then looked at Reid. "Let's give our baby girl a bath."

Reid smiled and nodded, watching Morgan reach out and lift Rowan from the carrier, cuddling her close.

"Hey there, princess…" He crooned, grinning. Reid curled an arm around Morgan's waist and rested his head on the man's shoulder, and the pair left the kitchen, adoring eyes focused on their daughter. Fran beamed at the sight, and then got to work cleaning up.

In the bathroom, Morgan finally turned to look at his young husband.

"How are we going to do this?" He asked.

"Until the Umbilical Stump falls off, she'll need sponge baths." Reid said with a smile, taking off his shirt. "Get her tub, please?"

"… You said sponge bath."

"Yes. Please get her tub." Reid repeated. Morgan sighed and shook his head in confusion, giving Rowan to her mother and walking out of the room. Cradling the newborn close, Reid sat on the edge of their Garden Tub and turned on the water. Morgan returned a moment later with a blue plastic tub with what looked like a little hammock in it, covered in a pattern of fish and bubbles.

"Here." Reid said, and passed the baby back to her daddy. Morgan took her, and watched Reid set the baby tub down into the large tub, and then finish stripping. He kissed his daughter's forehead and talked to her while Reid scuttled away to relieve himself, and then returned and slipped into the tub, one leg on either side of the baby tub.

"Ahhh… Perfect." Reid said, enjoying the warm water. "Alright, I need Rowan." Morgan offered her. "Derek… I can't bathe her in her onesie."

"Oh. Right." Morgan said, grinning sheepishly. He laid Rowan on the towel on the bathroom counter and talked to her while he undressed her. She screwed up her face and began to fuss.

"Awwww… Come on, Princess…" Morgan chuckled. "It's okay." He removed her little cloth diaper, then took her into his arms and let her rest against his chest and listen to his heart. She let out a little coo and sigh, relaxing into his warmth. Morgan felt bad when he passed her to Reid. Reid drew her close and kissed her forehead, then laid her down in the little hammock in the baby tub. She kicked her legs, not pleased at how cold she was.

"Alright, give me the soap and sponge." Reid said, unable to take his eyes off of his daughter. Morgan smiled at the look on his husband's face. But that look disappeared at the flash.

"DEREK!"

"What?!" Morgan asked, snapping another picture.

"I'm NAKED!"

"You're scaring Rowan, Spencer." Morgan smiled, looking at the startled look on his daughter's face at Reid's outburst. "And I promise, you can't see anything below the waist." And he focused the camera on Rowan, and snapped another picture. Reid sighed and rolled his eyes, taking the sponge and dipping it into the warm water that filled the tub, then ran it over Rowan's feet. She made a little sound and made a face like she was going to cry, but didn't actually cry… Reid smiled and ran the sponge up her little legs, which she kicked. Reid giggled slightly, and Morgan moved to sit on the edge of the tub, staring down at his little newborn daughter.

"Look at you, Princess." Morgan cooed. "It's your first bath…" She turned her eyes towards Morgan's voice, still looking on the verge of crying.

"And you're doing so well…" Reid soothed, his voice gentle and smooth and loving. She looked at him, now, and let out a little whine, kicking her legs. Reid continued to run the warm sponge over her, and she flailed in her distress.

"Come on, princess… don't be like that." Morgan chided, taking another picture. Reid began to wash her belly, and she decided that she had had enough… she stuck her lip out, it quivered, and then a thin wail filled the bathroom.

"Awwww… come on, Rowan…" Reid whined, looking upset. But he continued to bathe her. He grasper her shoulder and gently rolled her to the side, washing her back and her little bottom, then rolled her the other way to get the other side. She continued to howl in protest, though it wasn't a piercing scream to say that she was truly distressed… it was a simple fuss to express her thorough displeasure with the situation.

Every time she made a particularly funny or pathetic face, Morgan snapped a picture.

"You're such a jerk." Reid chuckled, gently sponging over his daughter's face. She recoiled and thrashed, trying to escape the soapy sponge.

Morgan dipped a cup into the water of the bathtub, and gently poured it over his daughter, rinsing the soapy water off of her and warming her up at the same time. She whined loudly at that, making Morgan grin and chuckle.

"She fusses like her mom."

"You hush or you won't be getting any until she's out of diapers." Reid snorted. "Alright. All done!" And he lifted up the baby and passed her into the towel that Morgan was holding out. The man carefully wrapped the wailing infant up in the soft plush towel and cradled her close to his bare chest. Reid struggled to get the baby tub turned over and dumped out the soapy water, then set it on the floor outside of the bath tub, and then proceeded to bathe himself.

By the time he was out of the tub, dried and in his pajamas, Morgan had the baby in her diaper and little onesie with a knitted had that Garcia had made for her… Reid thought that it looked like a fish was eating her head… which apparently was the point.

Reid smiled when Morgan laid little Rowan into Reid's arms. Reid smiled down at his daughter, who had calmed down.

"Go for a run with Clooney." Reid said gently. "I'll sit with your mom."

"You do whatever you want, baby boy." Morgan murmured, and kissed Reid's forehead. Reid went out to the living room where Fran was watching television. She beamed and held out her arms, and Reid sat beside her and passed her Rowan. The woman beamed down at her little granddaughter, whose eyes were staring around in bright curiosity.

"You look so tired, Spencer." She pointed out, glancing up at the new mother.

"I am…" Reid sighed, leaning back into the sofa and curling his legs up. "God, I don't know HOW I'm still awake… I'm tired… I hurt…" Fran frowned.

"Hurt?"

"Sore." Reid chuckled, placing a hand over his abdomen. "More sore than I had expected." And Fran smiled and nodded her understanding. "It's still so surreal."

"I know." She nodded again, looking down when the baby gurgled happily. "But she is so beautiful, Spencer. Just perfect."

"She's worth it…" Reid sighed, smiling.

"Of course she is." Fran said with a knowing smile. "She's yours." And Reid opened his eyes and grinned at her. Fran reached out and placed a hand on his cheek with a smile. The baby gurled again, and they both looked down at her.

Then, they heard the front door open, and paws on the floor.

"What did you forget?" Reid called, smiling.

"Nothing!" Morgan cried, appearing in the room as Clooney charged around the sofa and ran to Reid. He gave a quick sniff over Reid, and then turned and ran to Fran. He touched his nose to the baby in her bundle of blankets, and instantly, he calmed.

"What happened?" Reid asked as Morgan walked over.

"He wouldn't go!" Morgan laughed, waving a hand at the dog. "I got two houses down before I gave up. I had to drag him, and the further we got, the more he cried!"

"Awwwww… Look at him!" Fran squealed, watching the dog rest his chin on her knee, his nose touching the baby's blankets. The dog had closed his eyes.

"Well…" Reid said with a wry grin, "I guess it's bed time."

"Absolutely." Fran said. "For everyone. Derek, you be a good husband and help poor Spencer to his feet. He's sore and exhausted."

"Of course." Morgan said, walking around the sofa. Then he leaned over and slid an arm under Reid's knees, and one around his back.

"Wait, what are- DEREK!" Reid squealed as his husband lifted him into his arms, bridal style.

"You're sore and exhausted." Morgan said, kissing the man's cheek. "So I'm putting you to bed. Mama? Think you can handle the baby?"

"I'm right behind you." Fran laughed, standing. And she followed her son as he carried his husband to their bedroom. She smiled as Morgan tucked in his giggling husband.

"Looks like someone else is ready for bed." Fran said, and Reid held out his arms. She deposited little Rowan into his arms, and Reid smiled down at the blue eyes that were indeed starting to look sleepy, but she nuzzled her face into Reid's chest, mouthing the fabric of his shirt. Recognizing the behavior, Reid removed his shirt and rolled onto his side laying Rowan down with her pressed into his belly. Reid smiled and cooed softly to her, encouraging her with loving words as he guided her to his breast. He allowed her to explore on her own a bit before he angled her to accept his nipple. She did so eagerly, latching almost immediately.

And when Morgan emerged from the shower, Fran was sitting next to Reid, smiling down over his shoulder at Rowan as she nursed. Morgan slid onto the bed facing Reid and peered down at his little girl as Clooney hopped onto the bed.

"You two have a good night." Fran said softly, then stood and slipped from the room to allow the couple some time to bond with one another, and with their child.

"Like a champ…" Morgan murmured, gently running a fingertip down her arm. Then, a shadow fell over her. Morgan and Reid glanced up. Clooney was sitting up and peering over Morgan, curiously watching the baby with perked ears and a cocked head. Reid and Morgan, who were laying on their sides facing one another with the baby resting on the bed between them, snickered a bit at the dog. After a moment, Clooney moved around Morgan's feet and wiggled up between the pairs' legs, lying down with his nose a few inches from the baby's feet. Then he sighed and closed his eyes, more than ready for a nap.

Reid and Morgan laughed softly again, before returning their attention to their daughter. She was more than content right where she was, closing her fingers around one of her father's fingers. Reid smiled and closed his eyes lightly as soft lips caressed his own, and the bliss of the moment filled him.

Below them, the dog began to doze off. His pack was safe and healthy. The Master and Mate only had one pup, yes, but that pup would grow up big and strong with their attentions, and he, Clooney, would protect her. The pack had finally become a family.

How could life possibly get more perfect?

* * *

Not technically the end...

* * *

Alright readers... this is the end... for now. I am doing something VERY different and unique with this story. i have decided to use it to record and chronicle the growth of Buka's baby boy through this story. Rowan will grow up with Baby Buka, and she will have her Firsts as he has his firsts! Buka will keep me informed. And you WILL get more of Clooney! So there will be future chapters, but they will come out as Baby Buka provides his prompts for me to utilize!

Thank you for reading and I hope you continue with the spontaneous chapters in the future!

And Happy one month and one week birthday (I think) to Buka's Baby Boy!

* * *

Mfiordanou: Of course you can nominate me. I hope you go to the Chit Chat on Author's Corner Forum and check out the nomination ballot. You can nominate a LOT of stories and a lot of authors! It's a lot of fun, and a great way to recognize your favorite stories and authors! Please join us! I'm glad that you enjoyed this chapter, and Clooney's welcoming the "pup" home.

Nannily: this baby will have Clooney wrapped around her little finger! Just like her daddy!

Cristina reid: I love Clooney… ^_^ And I don't know, ff . net being stupid again?

QueenAly: He will continue to protect her. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

AyenaCookie: Glad you're happy to see Clooney again! It's quite fun to write things in the way that he sees them, like referring to Fran as the Alpha Female. You will continue to get more, but it will not be on a schedule from now on, as I hope you read in the author's note above… But when the additional chapters come out, I hope you enjoy them too!

Lederra: It's not bad at all! I've been having fun with Clooney's POV, and additional chapters in the future will have that a lot more!

Pipinheart: Everyone loves Clooney with the baby! LOL

Blueeyes76: Glad you enjoy it! I hope that this chapter met expectations!

Darkus Starlara: Most dogs are really good with babies, as long as the situation is handled properly by the owners/parents. It's a pack, and it's the job of all of the pack to help care for the pups of the Alpha Pair.

Rain and Storm: Yes! Baby Rowan is finally home! And Clooney is already wrapped around her little finger… And I never really thought of that, but yes, Rowan almost could be a combo of Morgan and Reid… though if they wanted to combine their names, they probably would have named her Spereka or something… wow… that's actually quite… ridiculously funny… XD! Anyway! And yes… Rowan will have very tan skin with bright blue eyes… she'll probably had really curly chestnut hair… like, Morgan's hair with Reid's color…

68luvcarter: He did indeed!

LarienGubler: yay! Glad you liked the Rowan-Clooney scenes. They are pretty cute, and they'll get cuter still! And we may learn Clooney's names for the rest of the team at a later date… we'll see…

Save the sharks: Yay! Thank you!

Finlaure: Clooney's only a dog… he probably doesn't consider WHY there is only one pup. All he knows is that there is one, and he must help care for her. Glad you're enjoying the story! And no… Rowan is NOT allergic to Clooney!

Buka: I can't believe Graham is a month old already! Glad you enjoyed the first sneeze… can't wait to hear about Graham's firsts so I can write about them with Rowan!

RogueStorm84: Maternal Reid IS adorable… Everyone seems so happy with Clooney! Glad you're enjoying!

Wolfpawn: Thank you very much!

H.I. Fanfiction: Awww… thank you! ^_^

* * *

**NOMINATIONS HAVE STARTED FOR PROFILER'S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS!**  
Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our third annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Corner Forum. All rules and information are on the forum.

* * *

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Whelping

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any financial profit off of writing this.

SLASH AND MPREG WARNING! Morgan/Reid

Written for Buka2000. Congratulations on your baby boy!

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

The wails of little Rowan woke Reid and Morgan at exactly three thirty seven in the morning. Clooney immediately stood and poked his head into the bassinet, nudging her with his nose and whining. He turned and looked to the two men in the bed, who were stirring and lifting their heads, blinking bleary eyes. He whined again.

"I know, Clooney, I know…" Morgan mumbled. "No, Pretty Boy… I got this one…"

"Are you sure?" Reid mumbled.

"Yeah, baby… go back to sleep." Morgan said, leaning down and kissing Reid's cheek, drawing up the blankets and tucking them around his shoulders. Then he stood and reached out, lifting his daughter into his arms. He cuddled her close and she quieted down, going from screaming to just whining.

Morgan carried her into the kitchen, Clooney on his heels, and got a bottle from the fridge, putting it into the microwave and turning it on. He sighed and rocked the baby, heavy eyes falling closed until the beeping of the microwave startled them open again. He pulled out the bottle and shook it a bit, checked the temperature and then put a rubber nipple on it. Then he made his way into the living room and settled onto his recliner, adjusting the baby the way his mama had showed him, numerous times over the last several days. He carefully angled the bottle and poked it into Rowan's mouth when she whined again, and she immediately settled, grunting and gurgling in satisfaction around her bottle. She blinked her eyes, turning them towards the window where the moonlight was coming in, then lifted a little hand and placed it on her father's wrist.

"There's daddy's girl…" Morgan cooed, and her eyes turned towards his voice. "… I hope you get your mama's eyes…" And he slowly smiled. "He has the most beautiful eyes… Your mama is the most amazing person in this world, Rowan. And you're his baby girl. I can't imagine how amazing you will become… If you even have a fraction of his smarts, you'll be getting offers for scholarships and early admittance to the best Universities by the eighth grade… And you can do anything you want with your life, Rowan. Anything at all. Your mama could have done anything… he could have been one of the richest men in the world by now… but instead… he's here. With us. And we're a family. And I couldn't be happier. And I know he's happy. He never thought he would have a family all his own… and it's the greatest achievement of my life to have given him that. I love your mama more than anything, Rowan… except for maybe you…" And he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I sure hope you look like him… He's the most beautiful man in the world… you know… I never knew I could be so happy, until I held him in my arms… And now, he's brought me to a whole new level of joy I never even knew existed… he gave me you… Your mama is the best thing that could have ever happened to me. He's given me everything in life worth living for…"

"Just as you have given me…" Morgan jumped at the soft voice, and gasped as his vision was obscured by a darkness, and then warm lips caressed his own.

"Spencer…"

"Derek… I love you so much…"

"How long have you been there?" Morgan asked.

"Since you sat down." Another voice called.

"Mama?!"

"Derek… that was beautiful." With a click, Fran turned on a small side table lamp. Morgan blinked at the sudden light, as did the baby, and as she stared at the source of the light Morgan looked at Reid and his mother. Both had tears in their eyes.

"Uhhh…" Was all he said. Reid grinned.

"Have you ever told Spencer any of those things?" Fran asked.

"Of course!"

"Not like that." Reid said softly, smiling. He was looking completely bedazzled.

Rowan let out a loud whine, and Morgan jumped and looked down, quickly poking the bottle back into her mouth. She let out a contented coo and settled down. Fran just beamed, standing and leaning over, kissing Morgan on the head, and then she turned and hugged Reid, kissing his cheek.

"You get back to bed, Spencer." She said softly. "Derek will be with you after the baby is full and changed." Reid nodded, and slipped off to the bedroom again.

"Why are you two awake?" Morgan asked.

"Spencer was a bit anxious with you taking the baby out of the room." Fran said with a smile that betrayed her fondness for Reid. "And he stubbed his toe in the hall, waking me."

"Ah." Morgan nodded, grinning. "Gotcha. Go back to bed, Mama. I'll see you in the morning."

"Bright and early." Fran nodded.

"Bright and later, if Rowan lets us sleep…" Morgan chuckled. "Night, Mama." And Fran turned off of the lamp and left. Only a few minutes later Rowan was full, and Morgan had burped her. He took her into the nursery and changed her diaper, then wrapped her up in her little blanket that her Auntie Penelope had knitted for her and carried her into the bedroom. When he went to put her into her bassinet, there was a soft moan from the bed.

"… Don't."

"What?"

"Bring her to bed." Reid mumbled. Morgan paused, then walked over and slid onto the bed. He relaxed on his back, his daughter resting on his chest. Reid rolled over and laid his head on Morgan's shoulder, smiling down at his daughter's face. Her eyes blinked back at him, shiny and sleepy. Reid smiled and rested a hand on her back, and Morgan's hand fell to her little bottom. He turned and kissed Reid's forehead and pulled his husband closer with his free arm. Both men smiled as Clooney hopped onto the bed and sniffed over the baby, before moving to the foot of the bed and curling up.

* * *

The next morning, Fran peeked in on the young family. And she smiled. Little Rowan was lying in the middle of a pillow, and her parents' heads were resting on the pillow on either side of her. Down on top of the blanket, Reid and Morgan's fingers were lightly entwined, and under the blankets, Fran could tell that their legs were wrapped around one another's. And at the foot of the bed rested Clooney , a large furry sentry, ready to protect his pack. He wagged his tail when he saw Fran, and she pat him on the head as she passed.

And then she saw it… Rowan was wide awake. Her eyes darted towards Fran, spotting the movement. Fran smiled. She knew the baby must be hungry, but the new parents were tired. Fran leaned over and lifted the baby into her arms. But then, suddenly, there was a flash of movement and a rough hand seized her arm. She gasped in fright and her wide eyes snapped to stare into a pair of golden brown eyes, absolutely blazing in a protective fury.

Only a few seconds passed, but then the eyes calmed and became the gentle gaze that she had become familiar with.

"Oh." Reid said softly. "It's you." And his harsh grip loosened and his fingers fell from her arm. "You startled me."

"YOU startled ME!" Fran squeaked, trembling slightly.

"I'm sorry."

"No. It… It's fine." Fran shook her head. "I… didn't know you were awake."

Reid blinked, looking almost confused. He rubbed his eyes, then shook his head and looked up at her again. "I uh… I WAS." He confessed. "But… all of a sudden… I just… sensed that…"

"That your baby had just been taken from your side." Fran realized.

"… yes." Reid nodded. Fran smiled and sat down on the side the bed and leaned in, gently kissing Reid's forehead and placing her hand on his cheek.

"You sleep in, sweetheart." She said. "I'm going to spend some quality time with my grandbaby and feed her." Reid blinked at her, then smiled. "You spend some time with, uh… him." And she shot her only son a look. Through all of that, Derek Morgan was still fast asleep. As if on cue, his mouth fell open in a loud, grunting snore. Reid and Fran both gave Morgan a look of annoyance, and Reid rolled his eyes, then picked up a pillow and plopped it over his husband's face, muffling the noise. Fran grinned and stood, cooing softly to the baby as she carried her from the room. Reid sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, then turned and looked at the pillow over Morgan's face. He smiled and shook his head, then lay down again, resting his head on the other man's chest and cuddling up to him.

He heart a grunt as Morgan twitched, and then the man reached up and removed the pillow from his face, squinting and blinking rapidly as the rising sun shone in through the window. He looked down at Reid.

"Where's Rowan?" He asked.

"She's with your mom." Reid sighed, lifting his head. Morgan smiled at the gentle kiss and curled an arm around his mate.

"Mmmm… morning, Pretty Boy."

"Mornin… you snore louder than an eighteen wheeler." Reid smirked, and Morgan snorted. Reid just snuggled closer and kissed over his lover's jawline. Morgan grinned and turned, pressing his forehead to Reid's.

"I love you, baby boy…" He murmured, rolling them both over so that he was hovering over his lover.

"I hope you aren't expecting to get frisky. It's gonna be a while before I can have sex again. I just gave birth, after all."

"You just let me know when you're ready." Morgan smiled, sliding down Reid's torso and then leaning down and pressing a kiss to his belly. "I'm just gonna appreciate the miracle that your body is." Reid flushed. "You have given me more joy and pleasure than you can know… physical, and emotional. Baby Boy, you are the greatest miracle of my life. And you gave me the greatest gift of my life. And she is perfect." Reid just smiled as a large hand stroked over his belly and a kiss was pressed to his hip. Then Morgan lurched upwards and captured Reid's mouth in a kiss again, his hand sliding over his chest.

Reid hissed and recoiled.

"You okay?"

"Yeah… Just sore. Fran wanted to feed Rowan, but…"

"You want me to go get her?"

"No, just… I'll go pump."

"Okay." Morgan nodded, then stood and took Reid's hands, pulling him to his feet and kissing him. "I'll make breakfast." And the pair headed out of their room.

"I told you to sleep in!" Fran scolded teasingly when they appeared.

"Spencer's sore." Morgan shrugged, trotting into the kitchen and grabbing the breast pump, taking it to Reid who was settling on the sofa with Fran.

"She's eating well." Fran commented as Reid started the pump, making a face, like always, at how odd it felt.

"Like father, like daughter." Reid smiled as he leaned back and relaxed into the sofa, and Fran grinned.

* * *

Little Rowan's grandmother stayed another week and a half, but the day before the baby turned two weeks old, Derek Morgan had to drop his mother at the airport. When he returned, he stepped in the front door and realized… this was it. It was just him, his mate, and their beautiful child… Oh, and Clooney. He grinned and scratched the dog's ears, then hurried into the house, suddenly beyond eager to see his little family. Clooney led him to the nursery and Morgan peered in.

Reid was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner, the chair that Morgan had lovingly made with his own two hands… The plush covering had been made by Garcia. Reid was cradling their daughter to his chest, smiling down and talking softly to her as she nursed. Morgan's heart swelled.

Reid looked up at the click and flash. Morgan was standing there with a camera.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked, scowling.

"Taking a picture of the most beautiful sight I've ever seen in my entire life." Morgan said. Reid blinked, and his scowl melted into a sweet smile. "God, Spencer…" Morgan shook his head and crossed the room, standing over him and staring down at their little girl. Her eyes were open and they lazily moved in the direction of Morgan's movement. She paused in her suckling for a moment, but then closed her eyes and renewed her efforts, making Reid grin down at her.

"It's just us now." Morgan sighed. "The four of us."

"Four? Oh. You're counting the dog again, aren't you?" Reid snorted, unable to hold back a smile as he glanced at Clooney, who was napping beside him. Morgan just leaned down and kissed the top of Reid's head.

"We need to give her a bath." Reid commented, moving the baby to rest on his shoulder when she had stopped nursing.

"I'll do it." Morgan said. "You take a nap." And he took the baby from Reid, who blinked up at him. "You look exhausted, Pretty Boy." Reid blinked again, then gave Morgan a smile.

"I am." He confessed. Morgan adjusted the baby in his arms, and then offered Reid a hand to his feet. Once Reid was on his feet, Morgan curled the arm around the younger man's waist and drew him in close, kissing him.

Both men jumped at the flash and the squeal. They turned. Standing in their front yard, in the shrubs, staring in at them through the window and wielding a camera, was Penelope Garcia.

"Oh lord…" Morgan chuckled.

"So much for my nap." Reid sighed regretfully.

"No. You go nap. I'll handle Penelope." Morgan chuckled, and the pair left the nursery while Garcia scurried to the front door.

"Woman… what are you doing?!" Reid heard Morgan laugh as he opened the front door.

"You two were SO adorable!" Garcia gushed. "Oh, look at the gorgeous little caramel goddess!"

Reid grinned and shook his head, closing the bedroom door. He took the opportunity to hop into the shower and give himself a good scrub down and shave and toweled his hair dry. His mouth stretched open wide in a yawn as he pulled on some pajama pants and closed the curtains to darken the room a bit. Then he collapsed onto the bed, dragging the blankets over himself and closing his eyes.

A moment later, they snapped open as the door to the bedroom creeeeeeaked…

"Oh." Garcia said. "I'm sorry, sweet pea… I thought you were asleep."

"… Why… are you in our bedroom?" Reid grumbled.

"She's asleep." Garcia said, and Reid lifted his head. Rowan was in Garcia's arms. "Morgan said her bassinet is in here, and you would want her near you." Reid smiled.

"Yeah. I do." He said, and reached out for his baby daughter. Garcia beamed and scurried over, sitting down on the edge of the bed and laying Rowan down by Reid's side, helping him nestle the baby down in the natural cradle between his arm and torso. Then Reid just sighed and lay back, patiently waiting for Garcia to do her thing, fussing over him and the baby, tucking them in and kissing their foreheads before finally creeping from the room to join Morgan in the kitchen.

Reid sighed and smiled, turning and kissing his daughter's tiny head, and then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In the kitchen, Morgan and Garcia sat down with some coffee.

"So… How's my sweet pea doing with motherhood? Fatherhood? What are we calling it?"

"Reid seems to have taken a shine to being a MOMMY." Morgan chuckled.

"Awwww…" Garcia cooed.

"And… he's really protective."

"Obviously." Garcia grinned.

"That protectiveness that let him to bite the breast feeding specialist in the hospital had him almost attack my mom."

"Your mom?! I thought she and Reid got on really well!"

"They do." Morgan nodded, sipping his coffee. "But Reid and I were asleep and the baby was awake. She was between us. And when it looked like she was about to start crying, Mom went to get her so that she wouldn't wake us. As soon as she picked up the baby, Reid was wide awake and in protective mode."

"Ah." Garcia nodded.

"He's gonna be the best mom…" Morgan grinned, glancing in the direction of the bedroom.

"Those circles under his eyes were really dark." Garcia commented.

"Yeah. He's tired." Morgan said. "We're supposed to take turns when the baby wakes, but Reid doesn't often let me. If the baby wakes crying, nine times out of ten, he'll insist on handling it."

"Why?" Garcia asked.

"He's anxious." Morgan shrugged. "And if she doesn't nurse, he has to use the breast pump. And he does NOT like it." The pair chuckled. "So he prefers to nurse her."

"He's going to wear himself out." Garcia pointed out.

"I keep telling him that." Morgan sighed, leaning back. "But he's stubborn."

* * *

Morgan and Garcia chatted in the kitchen for nearly two hours before they heard Rowan crying. Morgan stood and hurried back to the bedroom. Reid was blinking his bleary eyes as he cuddled his baby girl close.

"Here…" Morgan said, and Reid looked up at him. "I've got her. You keep resting, pretty boy."

"But she's hungry." Reid mumbled.

"And she also needs a change, and a bath. There's milk in the fridge, YOU sleep." Reid blinked again, then slumped back into the pillow and closed his eyes, slipping back to sleep almost immediately.

He was woken only a few minutes later by a loud, panicked cry.

"Oh my God… Reid! REID!" He bolted upright in bed, and heard the baby start to wail again. Reid flung himself out of bed and charged for the bathroom, his heart in his throat. Morgan was there, staring down at his daughter with a look of horror, and she continued to scream and flail her tiny fists.

"What?!" Reid gasped, terror filling him. Then, he looked down. There, in Morgan's cupped palm, was a small, brown shriveled something. Reid relaxed. "Morgan… that's her umbilical stump."

"It… it fell OFF!"

"Well, yeah." Reid said, pushing him aside and gathering up his crying daughter, cradling her close and rocking her, soothing her cries. "What did you THINK was doing to happen?"

"I thought we would take her to the doctor when it was ready to come off!" Morgan blurted. Reid smiled up at him in amused affection. He leaned over and gently kissed his husband.

"You're cute."

"Shut up." Morgan snorted, snatching the baby back and placing her on the hammock that held her suspended over her little bath tub, which was filled with warm water. She fussed; she did NOT like getting her bath. Reid sighed and leaned on Morgan, resting his head on his shoulder as the elder began to gently bathe their daughter with a sponge, grinning at her fusses. She screwed up her face, pulling the corners of her mouth down as far as she could, and wailed, her lower lip trembling something fierce as she did.

"Ohohoho!" Garcia laughed, and then hurried over and snapped a picture. "What a FACE!"

"Garcia…" Reid grinned, shaking his head. "Really?"

"She's so CUTE!" Garcia giggled. "And she's so MAD!"

"Yeah." Morgan chuckled, nodding. "She does NOT like her bath."

"Actually…" Reid smiled, "She gets mad whenever we take her clothes off…"

"Awww…" Garcia giggled.

"You go back to your nap now, Pretty Boy." Morgan said gently. Reid gave him a look.

"After the near heart attack and adrenaline rush you just gave me?!"

"… Sorry." Morgan mumbled, sheepishly.

"Come on, Butter Cream." Garcia said, taking Reid's arm and dragging him from the bathroom. Reid stammered and whined, looking back over his shoulder at the baby with wide eyes. "It's okay. She's with her Papa Bear." Garcia soothed taking Reid into the living room and forcing him to sit down on the sofa. Then she placed her hands on his cheeks and stared into his face with a beaming smile.

"Oh… you are just… the absolute sweetest and most adorable mommy ever."

"Garcia… you're squishing my face." Reid grumped, and sighed when she pinched his cheeks.

"Let's go out!"

"What?!" Reid blurted as the woman leapt to her feet.

"Go get dressed! I'm taking you out for some relaxing and pampering at the spa!"

"… SPA?!"

"And then we're going out to dinner!"

"What?! But… but the baby! She has to eat and—"

"Pump!"

"… I don't WANT to pump!" Reid argued, petulantly stomping his foot. "I don't want to leave her here!"

"She has Derek!"

"But I'm her mother!"

"That doesn't mean to have to sequester yourself into the house, sweet pea."

"Yes." Reid said firmly, stepping away from Garcia. "It does." She stared at him, then sighed.

"Okay, okay… I see you're ready to throw a tantrum."

"I am NOT going to throw a tantrum!" Reid howled.

"Come on." Garcia said, taking his arm and leading him into the kitchen. "You look so tired. Let me make you some tea and something to eat so you can nap again…"

Reid blinked a couple of times, but then just smiled and relaxed.

"Okay." He said, and within the hour, Garcia was tucking him into bed again.

"Here." Morgan murmured as soon as Garcia slipped out of the room. "I know you've been dying to do this." And he placed the baby in Garcia's arms. The woman's face split into the biggest grin Morgan had ever seen...

"Well..." Garcia cooed. "Hello there my gorgeous little Sugar Baby... I'm your Auntie Penelope..."

* * *

Please review, and don't forget to head over the Chit Chat on Author's Forum and check out the Profiler's Choice Criminal Minds Fanfiction Awards! Support the hard working authors! Read the stories and cast your ballots!


End file.
